Sunlit Starlight
by Rinielle
Summary: Okay this is the story of Mitsuko Tsuuriki, a seemingly normal girl in her second year of college. Her and her friends lives turn upside down after Mitsuko meets an annoying white haired Starlight. Set after Stars Season. More info inside.
1. Chapter 1

**- _Mitsuko Tsuuriki was just a normal girl, going about her normal life, college, friends, average teenage stuff right. But after she runs into a highly annoying white haired boy her whole world starts to turn upside down _-**

**Pairings: Yaten/OC, hinted Ami/Taiki and some Seiya/Usagi. plus OC/OC's**

**This is from the perspective of OC's - just a point - i bash a whole lot of original characters in this. Mainly Minako, for reasons that will become obvious. So Minako fans please don't kill me, she's actually my favourite character and it pains me to write her otherwise. Some characters may therefore appear out of character from the original anime/manga.**

**Disclaimer - I do not own Sailor Moon or its associated characters, i do however own:**

**Mitsuko Tsuuriki - and her family**

**Tomomi and Mizuki Kita** **and Hoshi Koizumi (and their families)**

**Plus other minor characters that enter the story.**

**I have already written a lot of this story, around 80,000 words, but there are edits to be done and gaps to be filled, but i will try to update regularly, also of course my main focus atm is my Seiya/Haruka fic.**

**Okay i think i have babbled at you enough, on with the story :**

* * *

"Mmm," Mitsuko Tsuuriki turned over smiling to herself and slowly opening her eyes. 

"WOH!" she rolled back in surprise and fell off the opposite side of her bed, crashing to the floor, "Ow," she hauled herself up to the sound of hysterical laughter. "Baku, I'm going to get you, you little," leaping across the room at her little brother who dashed out of the way and towards her door, still laughing his head off, and out of the room.

"Get back here you worm," She heard him pounding down the stairs shouting, "Muuuum, Muuuum Mitsuko tried to hit me mum". Mitsuko ran out of the room and down the stairs and into the kitchen where he was still wailing

"The little brat scared the life out of me, I nearly cracked my head on my bedside table,"  
"Mamma told me to wake you up,"  
"So wake me up don't just sit there staring and frighten me to death"  
"Well I tried shouting you and shaking you but you just turned over"  
"You should have tried harder then"  
"You shouldn't have tried to hit me"  
"You little tattletale brat"  
"RIGHT" Shouted their mother. They both stopped and looked up at her "Baku apologise for scaring your sister, and Mitsuko apologise for trying to hit your brother."  
They both looked at the floor and murmured "Sorry," their mother turned around to finish their lunches, and Baku made a stupid face, Mitsuko responded by sticking out her tongue.  
"Good, now Mitsuko go and get changed you'll be late for college," She turned around again and they abruptly stopped making faces "and for goodness sake Baku wash that paint off your face, how can you already be such a mess so early in the morning" Mitsuko laughed and turned to leave sticking out her tongue once more before running upstairs to get ready for college. _Honestly_ she thought to herself, as she pulled on her uniform _7 must be the most annoying age for a brother _she looked at herself in the mirror, her long golden hair was a complete mess _ugh _she brushed it carefully and pulled it up into her usual ponytail, smoothing her fringe into place across her face.

"Who are you trying to look so nice for anyway," A little voice from the door "It's not like you have a boyfriend" Mitsuko merely threw her brush at the door which closed quickly and she heard her brother run back downstairs, no doubt to tell their mother.

Mitsuko was 17 years old and in her second year of college, her hair was long, golden brown and she had shining blue eyes, the huge gap between her age and her youngest brothers age lead to numerous arguments throughout every day. She also had another brother Kichiro who was 20, though he lived with her father now. Her parents had split up a few years after Baku was born, and now she only ever saw her father and brother during the summer holidays as they lived far away from Juuban at their old home. She walked into the kitchen fully ready for college, her mother handed her her lunch and she gave her a kiss on the cheek "thanks mum," she smiled and waved at her mother as she headed for the door "Bye Worm," Her brother came past and she ruffled up his hair, she closed the door behind her just in time to hear her brothers cry of "Muuum Mitsuko called me a worm again" laughing to herself she skipped up her drive and out into the street.

Halfway to college at the usual spot she saw her three best friends waiting for her, Tomomi and Mizuki Kita and Hoshi Koizumi. "Hey," She ran towards them waving and laughing, it had been 3 weeks since she had seen them last as the holidays had just ended and they had all been away. "Hey Mitsuko," the friends all hugged and with the group complete headed towards the college. "So," Said Mitsuko linking arms with Mizuki and Hoshi "How have your Holidays been, anything interesting happen, hmm" She had a devilish grin on her face that made the others embarrassed "Nothing like that Mitsu" said Tomomi and Mitsuko's face dropped "Jee you guys are dull,"

"And yourself?" Inquired Hoshi with a smile

"Oh you know," She said grinning again "there was this one guy, but it turned out he was a wealthy prince and his father forbid him from marrying me, though we saw each other in secret, but we were found out and he was shipped off to Britain to study abroad, though he promises to come back for me one day…" She let out a highly convincing sigh and stared into space. Her friends of course weren't fooled for an instant.

"And the name of this dashing young prince?" Asked Hoshi

Again Mitsuko's face fell, "Er," her friends laughed at her,

"Typical Mitsuko," Giggled Hoshi, "You should think of these details when you tell a story," they came round the corner into the street that lead towards the college gates, many other students were already outside chatting and laughing. As they reached the gates Tomomi, who was two years older and headed for the university, said goodbye to them.

"I'll speak to you guys later, have fun yeah…" She waved and ran off as she saw some of her friends from her lectures waiting for her.

"Fun, is she kidding?" Said Mizuki.

Mitsuko was sat in her first class of the day, Home Economics and the teacher was taking the register, she doodled a little on her book, trying to remember what she had dreamt about, it had been a nice dream. Suddenly the classroom door swung open and in dashed a girl, she was fairly tall, skinny and had sort of pigtails but done up on top of her head with what looked like dumplings. She quickly apologised for her lateness though it came as no surprise.

"Tsukino Usagi, you never will change," Their teacher said shaking his head and looking at the clock "Although, only five minutes late, a personal best I think." Mitsuko laughed along with the rest of the class, Usagi Tsukino was indeed always late; some people in her classes even took bets on just how late she would be if they were in need of money. Usagi gave a small smile to her friends in the class Minako Aino at the front and Makoto Kino who sat behind Mitsuko, near the back, and Ami Mizuno who sat beside Usagi to the left.

The first two classes before break dragged and by the time they were over Mitsuko's scrap book cover was flooded with doodles, most of which she had no idea why she drew them. She came out of the Psychology block and stretched heading towards her friend's usual meeting place under the shade of the trees on the college field. Hoshi and Mizuki, who had just had Home Economics, were already there, lying back against a tree. Mitsuko joined them.

She sighed loudly as she lay back, "Well that was the most boring two hours, the only vaguely interesting thing that happened was Tsukino arriving earlier than usual,"

"Mmm, I can't wait to get out of here and go to the university," Said Mizuki "Tomomi really seems to love it."

"Hey talking of Tsukino," Piped up Hoshi

"We weren't" Said Mitsuko "I just said that…"

"Gah whatever, its not really about her anyway, you know the Three Lights have decided to reform." Mitsuko looked at her puzzled but Mizuki squealed,

"Oh My God really. Are they coming back here?" Hoshi nodded and Mizuki squealed again,

"Er, who are the Three Lights," Mitsuko asked looking at them both.

"You're kidding right, you don't know them," Hoshi and Mizuki looked shocked and Mitsuko shook her head.

"They were a super popular idol group a few years back," Hoshi said looking dreamily into space "Taiki, Yaten, and Seiya Kou,"

"But of course, you weren't here until after they disbanded," Mizuki added.

"So, what have they got to do with Tsukino?" Mitsuko couldn't imagine what a super popular group would have to do with Usagi Tsukino.

"Well, rumour is that Seiya had it major league bad for Usagi and she turned him down, cause she has this boyfriend Mamoru, who I'm sure you've heard her mention since she never stops talking about how wonderful he is," Hoshi pulled a face, Mitsuko had indeed heard of "Mamo-Chan" numerous times, apparently he was this extremely clever, extremely handsome older boyfriend of Usagi's, although he never seemed to be around, Mitsuko had never seen him.

"What an idiot, who gives up Seiya Kou for anyone else in the world, except possibly Yaten, or Taiki." Hoshi was still looking out dreamily.

"So they're good looking???" Mitsuko asked now giving the matter her full attention.

"Good looking doesn't even scratch the surface," Mizuki now joined Hoshi in looking out into space and in unison they said "They're completely totally super cool and gorgeous," Mitsuko was now very excited as well, "Wow I can't wait to meet them," She clapped her hands together as the bell rang for the next lesson.

* * *

"See you," Shouted Mitsuko as she left Hoshi at the gate to her house. 

"I'll phone you tonight Mitsuko," Hoshi waved and then disappeared into her home. Mitsuko took a deep breath, the weather was perfect, it was slightly cold but the crocuses were beginning to grow around the trees and the smell on the crisp air was beautiful, she closed her eyes and felt the cool breeze blow across her face. She took another deep breath and suddenly she was falling.

"What the, OW" She hit the ground and something very heavy landed on top of her, she opened her eyes and saw it was a person, a man in fact, he got up abruptly and pushed his long white hair back into place.

"You should mind where you're walking," He said

"I should? Maybe you should," She yelled, dusting her self off, and glaring at him "Well?"

"Well what?"

"Are you just going to leave me down here," She couldn't believe how rude he was, first he knocks her down and then won't help her back up. The man sighed and reached out his hand to pull her up.

"Thank you," She huffed and continued to dust herself down.

"You know you shouldn't walk around with your eyes closed Goldy," the guy said beginning to walk off "You could hurt someone important," Mitsuko frowned and turned to face his retreating back.

"Yeah," She yelled back at him "Well it's a good job I only ran into you then," he stopped and turned around.

"Oh yeah," She added as she began marching away, "And don't call me Goldy, nobody's done that since 3rd grade." And she stormed down the street and into the park she crossed to get to her house, _what a prat_ she thought to herself.

* * *

"And he was completely obnoxious Hoshi, he didn't even offer to help me up, he seemed to think he was God's gift or something, and he called me Goldy, I mean what kind of name is that for a guy that age to call a girl." She had been stressing to Hoshi about the incident earlier for about 20 minutes now, stopping just occasionally to throw a pillow at her brother who kept trying to listen in. 

"Yeah he sounds like an idiot Mitsu, so… what did he look like?"

"What?"

"Well was he good looking?"

"I…don't really…"

"Oh maybe its fate, like in the movies"

"Hoshi," Said Mitsuko with a sweat drop on the back of her head "Have you gone completely mad, you just said he sounds like an idiot,"

"Oh come on it always happens boy knocks over girl, at first they hate each other and then slowly they fall in love and it's all so romantic…" Mitsuko heard her friend sigh deeply on the other end of the phone, she put her head in her hands.  
"Hoshi, you've been watching to many movies."

"Oh please, was he good looking, what did he look like," Begged Hoshi

"Well, I don't really know, I mean I was too busy either falling over or yelling at him."

Silence

"Ok, well he had long white hair, I'd say he was a kind of middle height, pale-ish, I guess he was okay looking like I said I didn't really check,"

"Oh wow wow, I can see it now, oh I hope we see him again,"  
"Well I don't, like I said totally obnoxious, and arrogant, did I mention that" huffed Mitsuko, in truth he was very attractive, but that didn't change the facts. She shook her head as if to shake all traces of the guy from her head and then said, "Anyway Hoshi, I have to go, I'll see you tomorrow,"  
"Bye-bye, see you tomorrow and tell us all about it, and tell us if you see him again on your way to college, that's how it always starts, you start seeing them everywhere and then…" beep.

Still shaking her head Mitsuko cut off the phone and placed it by her bedside table as she lay back and pulling the covers over her as she closed her eyes, for some reason the last thing she thought about was a pale-ish face framed with shiny white hair staring right at her.

* * *

"Morning Mitsuko," shouted her friends as she met them again at the usual spot and they headed off. 

"So Mitsuko, Hoshi tells us you had a run in with a handsome stranger, pray tell, and none of your exaggerations please." Mizuki smiled wickedly

"There's nothing to tell except that the guy ran into me and was very rude, and certainly not handsome." Mitsuko retorted her nose in the air "And I really don't want to talk about it anymore," the others just laughed at her and quizzed her all the way to college, where a huge crowd had gathered.

"What's going on do you suppose?" Asked Mitsuko but nobody answered and when she looked around her all of her friends had gone, she looked back at the crowd and saw the three of them ducking and weaving obviously trying to get to the front of the mass.

"HEY, you guys wait up." She ran over and also started pushing through the crowd until she finally popped up next to Tomomi "What is happening?" Tomomi just beamed at her and winked. Suddenly someone shrieked "THERE, THERE," Every girl in the crowd looked at the corner where a black van with stars on had just turned into the street and was heading towards the college. All around her Mitsuko could hear girls yelling at the top of their voices, as the car got nearer.

"Oh wow, it's really them,"

"We are so lucky,"  
"Oh my god, oh how is my hair"

She suddenly realised this must be the teen idol group Hoshi and Mizuki had been dreaming about the day before, She peered at the van as it stopped, very interested to see what all the fuss was about. The van door opened and out stepped… she couldn't see as every girl pushed past her "Hey!" She yelled, she fought her way out of the crowd and took in gulps of air; _these guys sure are popular even after two years absence_ she thought to herself. She leant against the college gate and saw the principal rushing towards the mass of girls shouting at them to clear the path, the girls spilt down the middle, and three young guys came stepping through, as soon as they were out the crowd closed and started to follow them. Mitsuko took a quick glance at the guys and then moved forward towards the crowd to find her friends; she thought she'd spotted Tomomi when suddenly she heard…

"Hey Goldy!" She froze and frowning she turned around ready to make a remark when she got the shock of her life; there in front of the gang of screaming girls, wearing a Juuban uniform with two others was the guy from yesterday.

"Watch your step there, you don't want to go knocking anyone else down," the two guys either side of him were giving him a funny look.

"YOU!" She shrieked, but before she could say anything else the principal started talking to them and shaking their hands, she began leading them towards the college, the white haired guy winked at her and turned away. She stood their fuming.

"I can't believe it," Came a familiar voice, Mitsuko span around to see her three friends staring blankly first at her then back at the group.

"Yaten Kou… the obnoxious prat from yesterday was Yaten Kou," A huge grin cross Tomomi's face "This is perfect; you can introduce us." Hoshi and Mizuki's eyes turned to stars and they squeaked at the thought and clapped their hands.

"Woh no," Mitsuko shook her head and waved her hands "No way I'm not going near him!" but they weren't listening the three were in a tight circle discussing the best ways to get her and Yaten alone.

"Hey," She tapped each one in turn "Hey are you listening I said no way, guys, come on… and no way are you going to do that either, HEY!" She shrieked.

"Mitsuko this is our chance as well as yours please don't think only of yourself," Smiled Tomomi

Mitsuko stared blankly at her, and blinked "Don't you have a lecture to go to…?" she asked and Tomomi blushed,

"Oh yeah," Giggling to herself she waved and ran off towards the University. The others kept plotting all the way up to the College halls where they had to split up to go to their separate classes, Mitsuko was glad to be rid of them for a while, she didn't think she could stand to hear the name Yaten Kou again for a long time.

* * *

**Okay the whole meeting etc has a very Seiya/Usagi esque feel to it, which IS intentional. It does pan out differently however ;)**

**So ya, let me know what you think, i worked very hard on this and like i said i already wrote 142 pages, 80000 words, and that's about halfway so yeah it's going to be very long when i get round to finishing it.**


	2. Chapter 2

**- _Mitsuko Tsuuriki was just a normal girl, going about her normal life, college, friends, average teenage stuff right. But after she runs into a highly annoying white haired boy her whole world starts to turn upside down _-**

**Pairings: Yaten/OC, hinted Ami/Taiki and some Seiya/Usagi. plus OC/OC's**

**Disclaimer - I do not own Sailor Moon or its associated characters, i do however own all OC's**

* * *

"Alright class, settle down, as I'm sure you're all aware, this is Yaten Kou," Yaten stood beside the teacher scanning the class, which was, as the teacher had said, well aware of who he was, girls were gazing dreamily at him and the guys all looked fed up of the sight of him already. Mitsuko was sat at the back glaring straight through him, trying to imagine he wasn't really there. She couldn't believe she had just escaped her friends constant ranting about him only to find him in the first class she had. "Now, Yaten let's find you a seat," at this every girl in the room looked up and around her to see if there was a spare chair, many disappointed faces then turned back to the board, and a couple began to order their partners to move away. Mitsuko rolled her eyes. "Ah, yes, there appears to be one at the back beside Miss Tsuuriki, you can sit there," her head jerked up and looked to the side, sure enough there was a spare seat.  
"Gladly," Said Yaten walking over and placing his stuff beside the chair and sitting down.  
Mitsuko sighed and cursed Hiroshi for moving to America and leaving the space beside her free.  
"So Goldy, looks like we're lab partners!" she rolled her eyes again and hissed back "My name is not Goldy!" she looked straight at the board and tried to listen to what the teacher was telling them, which was difficult because every girl was turned to face the two of them whispering to each other with jealous looks on their faces. "Hey," She turned around and found Yaten's face right beside her, she nearly fell off her seat in surprise. "What is it?" He looked at her for a moment and then turned away "Nothing I got it," she saw him smirk and looked around at the class, every girl in the class was throwing daggers and she realised what he'd wanted.  
"Hey," She hissed "If you want to make you fans jealous that's fine, just don't involve me OK" and she shifted her work further away and turned her back on him, and tried to ignore the constant hissing from around them.

* * *

For the next few days she did everything she could to avoid him, of course she still had to endure Chemistry but recently all they had been doing was taking notes and working through past exam papers so she didn't have to work with him. The main problem was he had a tendency to sit way to close to her, probably because he had no idea what he was doing and needed to copy her notes, she didn't care to much if he copied her work, she was more bothered about how it must look to everyone else.

"Can't you do your own work for a change," she hissed trying to move away, but she was already so close to the edge of the table.

"But I don't get it," he whined

"I don't care, maybe if you listened and paid the teacher some attention once in a while,"

"But then I'd have to stop looking at you," he winked at her, she didn't pay the comment any attention, she should have seen that one coming, she just sighed in frustration and looked back at her work while he continued to stare over her shoulder.

"Mizuki,"

"Hmm," Mizuki said, not looking up from her book, Mitsuko was leaning against a tree looking thoughtful. They had both had a free period and it was nearly the end of the day.

"You like the Three Lights right?"

"That I do,"

"Just how upset would you be if one of them were to, I don't know fall off a high cliff into a pit of fire?"

"Yaten troubles?" Mizuki said finally looking up and looking concerned, or at least pretending to be.

"Will you stop calling it that? … But yeah,"

Mizuki sighed and got up, she placed her hand on Mitsuko's forehead causing her friend some confusion.

"Mizu… what are you doing?"  
"Checking if you have a fever," She sighed again and took her hand away "Nope your just weird,"  
"Why's that?"

"Because… you have one of the hottest guys in Japan chasing you and you don't seem to care… there is something seriously up with that,"

"W-what? Chasing?"  
"Come on it is so obvious he likes you; he flirts with you constantly,"

Mitsuko's cheeks went pink "He does not," she said defensively "That's not flirting its just annoying, he lives to humiliate me I swear,"  
"You hurt the one you love the most," Mizuki put on a wise face and voice, Mitsuko just frowned.

"Are you kidding me? Besides even if he did, that doesn't undo the fact that he's an arrogant little creep with the good looks of a toad… come to think of it his eyes are green and kind of toad like"

Mizuki was starting to laugh.

"Huh? Did I miss something?"

"So you've been paying close attention to his eyes… have we been hiding something Ms Tsuuriki?"

"What the… no I just… how can I not notice he spends all day trying to freak me out by staring at me."

Mizuki shut her book, "Alright whatever you say," she shook her head and stood up.

"Alright I have some of my Art work to sort out before we head back to mine," Mitsuko sighed but nodded, stood up and the two made their way towards the art department.

* * *

"Hey Hotaru," A small black haired girl, who was sat at one of the Art desks, lifted her head and smiled at Mizuki and Mitsuko as they came through the doors.

"Hey Mizuki, Setsuna-mama put your work in the back cupboard by the way,"

"Thanks," Mizuki ran to a door at the back of the room and went inside. Mitsuko wondered over to the desks and sat down opposite the girl Hotaru who had gone back to her work, she looked in interest at the painting. It was only half finished but what was done was amazing, it was what looked like a mountain made of crystal with the full moon shining behind it, on the top was a figure, a girl who looked like an angel.

"That's beautiful," She said in awe, Hotaru looked up, her bright purple eyes sparkled,

"You think so," Mitsuko nodded.

"It's wonderful, where did you get your idea," Hotaru gazed down at her painting, as if it were a fond memory.

"A dream I had, when I was very young," she said with a half smile. At that moment Mizuki came back out of the store cupboard carrying a large white board and her bag of paints and brushes. Setting them down beside Mitsuko she too looked at Hotaru's painting.

"That's really coming along now, you've done loads to it since I last saw it,"  
"Setsuna-mama had a lot of work to do last night, so I stayed behind with her and worked on it,"

"Setsuna-mama?" Said Mitsuko confused,

"Meioh-Sensei Her adoptive mother," whispered Mizuki "She's our Art and Design teacher,"

"Oh," Mitsuko nodded. Mizuki started getting out her paints, her board was still in its early stages, the drawings all done, of a beautiful palace surrounded by fountains and flowers.

"Aw, I feel so ashamed of my own drawing looking at these," Mitsuko shook her head, and Hotaru and Mizuki laughed.

They had been there for about half an hour, and Hotaru and Mizuki's paintings were coming on really well, leaving Mitsuko highly depressed when she thought of her own drawing ability, which could not exactly be described as remarkable.

She was quite interested to find out that Hotaru didn't actually go to the college but was still in school; since her adoptive mother worked here she came by after school sometimes. The fact she was fourteen and three years younger than her made Mitsuko even more depressed about how amazing Hotaru's art was. She had got out some homework that needed doing and was working through it while Mizuki worked on her Art.

"Oh," Mizuki started rifling through her bag looking worried.

"What's up," Hotaru looked up at her,

"Nothing, well I can't find my pencils," She frowned and continued to rummage, "Gah I must have left them at home, never mind."

"There's loads next door, I'll show you," Hotaru hopped out of her seat and headed towards the door, Mizuki followed,

"Be right back Mitsu," Mitsuko nodded vaguely but continued to look at her Chemistry work, trying to remember what her teacher had said, but it was no use, it was her own fault for being away in a dream world. She gave up and turned to study Mizuki's artwork. Mizuki had always been a great designer; she had even designed and made her own clothes, which to her amusement had been mistaken by many for top designer labels. She was just as good at painting; the strokes on her board were delicate and the effect was beautiful, almost dreamlike. The picture stirred a vague memory in the back of Mitsuko's mind, and she could almost see herself stood looking up at the palace.

"Ne, Tsuuriki, I didn't know you could paint,"

She snapped back to reality and nearly fell off her chair as she found Yaten leaning beside her on the desk.

"What are you doing here?" She snapped, she half expected a smart answer but he merely jabbed his thumb to his right where Seiya was sorting through some papers at the back, Taiki was helping.

"Seiya left some work here and he dragged me and Taiki along to help find it," Mitsuko frowned,

"So go help him, quit bugging me"

"Charming, I was just going to compliment your work," She looked down at Mizuki's painting.

"It's not mine, it's a friends,"

"Oh," he still wasn't moving and Mitsuko was beginning to get frustrated.

"Are you just gonna stand there?" he pushed his hand through his hair and nodded.

"Yup,"

"Fine," She pushed her chair back, stood up and moved her work to the other side of Mizuki's seat, _where is Mizuki anyway does it take this long to find pencils_. Seiya and Taiki had now disappeared into the back room and she really didn't like the situation, so despite having no idea what the work was about she tried to concentrate on it. Thankfully Yaten hadn't followed her when she moved.

"So what you doing?"

"Chemistry," she said not looking up, he started to walk over and she frowned. He stood over her shoulder reading her work.

"You do know what you've written makes no sense," she flung her arms over her book covering up what she'd written and she glared up at him.

"Not that it's your business, but I was a little distracted yesterday,"

"Oh, I see" He grinned "Hope that's not to do with me," she rolled her eyes and looked back down.

"Why would it be," She said coldly,

"Good," he leant in closer, she didn't flinch, "I'd hate to think I was distracting you,"

She closed her eyes telling herself to count to ten, but ten was too long and once she reached three she pushed her chair back and got up gathering her work, intending to go and find Mizuki and make her hurry up, she started to walk towards the door.

"Hey, Tsuuriki, you forgot your pen," She span around and marched back reaching out for it, but he wouldn't hand it over.

"Just give it,"

He started spinning it in his hand. "What's the magic word?"  
"What are you? Twelve?"

"Nope that's not the one," she took a deep breath and closed her eyes.

"Alright, Please give me my pen,"

"That's not it either,"

"Well what the hell is it then," she snapped folding her arms.

"Something along the lines of, I apologise for being so cold, I'm actually your biggest fan and the very fact that you are holding MY pen makes my heart skip a beat,"

"If you think I'm going to say that…"  
"Well, I'll be keeping this then," she glared at him for a moment as he made to put the pen in his pocket. The few moments that followed went by extremely quickly… she leapt forward to grab the pen from his hand, unfortunately for her, he quite easily moved it out of her reach and she simply flew past him stumbling slightly; furious now she span back around to find him right behind her, she yelped in surprise and leapt backwards, knocked straight into a chair, tripped and fell backwards. She closed her eyes and braced herself to crash into a table, however instead of serious pain, she felt someone catch her and lower her gently down.

"Alright Yoshi but just quickly because Mitsu will probably be bored by now,"

Mizuki's voice sounded closer and she could hear footsteps out side. Whoever had caught her was still holding her, her eyes flicked open and found themselves staring up into a pair of bright green orbs, she blinked a little.

"Sorry Mitsu, we met Yoshi and got talking I hope you…" Mitsuko jerked her head around and saw Mizuki, Hotaru and a girl she recognised from her Psychology class standing in the doorway, they were all staring at her wide eyed, and she turned crimson and looked away, only to find Taiki and Seiya stood to the other side looking at Yaten as if he had gone insane. Yoshi and Hotaru started to back out of the room murmuring apologies as they went and shutting the door behind them. The click as the door closed seemed to wake Mitsuko up from what she had hoped was just a nightmare but soon found to be true. She reached up her hand swiftly to push Yaten off her "Put me down, what do you think you're doing," she dropped the short distance to the floor as he got up frowning,

"Well there's gratitude for you, I just saved you from hitting yourself on that table,"  
"If it weren't for you I wouldn't have needed saving," She snapped, rubbing her back as she got up.

"You tried to steal my pen,"  
"It's my pen moron,"  
"Not until I hear those magic words, oh and I'm adding a few more, I think: I would also like to thank you for saving my life, would suffice,"

"Not in a million years,"  
"I can wait,"

They stood there arguing for the a few minutes while Seiya, Taiki and Mizuki all looked on in despair. Eventually Mitsuko threw her arms in the air in frustration.

"Gah, just keep the stupid pen," she turned on her heel, grasped a highly confused Mizuki by the arm and lead her out of the room.

"But Mitsu… I left my art stuff." Mitsuko sighed and let her go, she ran back into the room, Mitsuko thought she heard her apologising but didn't care. A minute later she came back with her things and the two of them headed back to Mizuki's where Mitsuko was staying for the night.

* * *

**Review pwease, i worked very hard on this and like i said i already wrote 142 pages, 80000 words, and that's about halfway so yeah it's going to be very long when i get round to finishing it.**


	3. Chapter 3

**- _Mitsuko Tsuuriki was just a normal girl, going about her normal life, college, friends, average teenage stuff right. But after she runs into a highly annoying white haired boy her whole world starts to turn upside down _-**

**Pairings: Yaten/OC, hinted Ami/Taiki and some Seiya/Usagi. plus OC/OC's**

**Disclaimer - I do not own Sailor Moon or its associated characters, i do however own all OC's**

* * *

"No?"  
"Yes… It's what I heard anyway,"  
"No Way, Tsuuriki?"  
"Like I said, with Yaten Kou, someone saw them in the art rooms" 

"And they seem to be really close in their Chemistry class,"  
"She was fast..."  
"Ssh there she is,"

Mitsuko sped through the corridor trying to avoid making eye contact with everyone, rumours travel fast in college, it had only been a week since the lights had come to Juuban High and already it seemed everyone was convinced of Yaten and Mitsuko being a secret couple, she guessed she could thank Yoshi for the latest gossip from the Art room accident. She was about to dodge into her English class when two people were stood in front of her. "Excuse me," She said moving to try and go around, but again they blocked her "Oh for gods sake, do you mind!" she said looking up, two girls she had only seen once or twice in her life and never spoken to before were stood staring right at her.  
"We do mind as it happens," Said one  
"If this has anything to do with Yaten Kou, I have just one thing to say, you're all welcome to him!" She Spat "Now I have a lesson, if you'll excuse Me." she tried once more but they still wouldn't move.  
"You mean your not going out with him?" said the other  
"Duh," She was getting fed up now and pushed straight through them.  
"I told you Yaten wouldn't date such a freak!" she heard them say and laugh as they walked away, she sighed and looked around, she nearly screamed when she saw that Yaten was sat in her seat, she thought briefly about going over to order him out but found she didn't want to talk to him; for any reason. She looked around and noticed a spare seat beside Minako Aino, cringing she took it. She new she'd now have to spend the whole lesson listening to Minako telling Usagi about her latest photo shoot or recording contract. She didn't know why Mina stayed in college if she was as big a star as she seemed to think, she might as well just go off on tour or something. Her presence beside them earned her a glare from Mina. Ignoring it she pulled out her work as their teacher walked in and looked around. "Ah yes of course," He muttered seeing the three lights and writing something down on his register. He looked at Mitsuko, "Miss Tsuuriki I don't recall allowing you too move seats." he looked up again "Kou Yaten and Tsuuriki change back please," She collected her stuff and moved back to her seat, noticing that Yaten looked distinctly worried about sitting by Mina, she didn't blame him, Mina was well known as an Idol chaser. She didn't care too much about moving she preferred her seat and she was just grateful to be away from both Mina and Yaten. The rest of the day went badly, she'd hoped the two she had spoken to earlier would spread the word that she wasn't dating Yaten, though it seemed they thought it was better for them if as few people as possible knew he was still available.

"Eugh," she collapsed outside the college gates and her friends looked down worried about her, "I swear," She said "If one of you mentions HIM just once I'll probably throw myself into the road," They looked at each other as if confused.

"Hey we have no idea what you're talking about,"  
"About who again?"

She looked up and smiled, her friends could be highly annoying sometimes, but they did know when to give it a rest. "Thanks guys," She got up and stretched and set off home with Hoshi. Hoshi did her best to keep bringing up subjects that had nothing to do with the Three Lights, and as they rounded the corner they were laughing so hard about something Hoshi's little sister had done that they almost fell head first into the two people stood on the corner.

"Oh," Hoshi leapt back "Gomen nesai…" it was then they noticed who it was.

"Tsukino, Seiya," Mitsuko looked quizzically at the two who were in quite a position. Usagi leant against the wall Seiya leaning over her, hands either side of her head, at the sight of their two classmates Seiya leapt back and raised a hand "Tsuuriki, Koizumi, hi." Usagi simply blushed deep red and looked away. Hoshi was gazing in wonder at Seiya, but Mitsuko simply smiled and nodded at him grabbing Hoshi's arm and dragging her past them and off down the street.

"He knew my name," Whispered Hoshi, and she held her hand to her heart, Mitsuko simply shook her head, "Doesn't she have Mamoru or whatever…?" she asked. Shock crossed Hoshi's face, and she looked backwards,

"Don't look at them you idiot, it's rude to stare, especially in these circumstances." Hissed Mitsuko tapping her friend on the arm.

"Do you suppose she never really rejected him, maybe it was going on all the time," she was practically jumping up and down. Mitsuko couldn't believe how excited Hoshi was getting over the scene they'd just witnessed. But then, Hoshi was a lover of gossip.

"Look we don't know what was going on back there, and it's really none of our business. Besides if they were secretly together they wouldn't be standing like that in broad daylight in the middle of the street." They stopped as they reached Hoshi's house, her friends excitement died down "Hmm, I guess you're right, it's probably nothing… although we could probably see them from my brothers bedroom window," Her face lit up again and Mitsuko laughed a little and turned around, "Bye Hoshi,"

"Aw come on, it's not spying as such,"  
"I think you'll find it is, and I think you could probably get arrested for it."

"REALLY!?!"

Mitsuko just laughed again and gave a worried looking Hoshi a little wave before she disappeared into the park that lead to her house.

* * *

Her mother looked at her as if she was ill, "Sweetheart are you alright," Mitsuko nodded and continued trying to pick up one pea with her fork, though she seemed to just continually chase it round her plate, dropping it each time it rolled onto the fork. She'd cheered up a little on the way home, but left alone to her own thoughts she'd sunk back into a far less cheerful state.

"I only ask because, darling you've been chasing that pea for twenty minutes and you haven't said a word since you got back from college, is everything okay?"

Mitsuko was about to say something when Baku piped up from across the table, with the biggest grin on his face.

"She's okay, she's just worried cos now everyone knows she's going out with an Idol."

Mitsuko's head jerked up, Baku had a superior grin on his face and she knew he'd been waiting ages for the right moment to let this information slip; right now she would have happily strangled him.

"Where the hell did you hear that?" She growled,

"From Izumi, her sister goes to your college and she was talking about it with her friends when she picked her up and Izumi heard and she came and told me!"  
Her mother was just staring at her with a slightly angry, slightly worried expression on her face,

"Mitsuko, is this true, how long for, why didn't you mention this to me?"

"Cos she only met him like four days ago," Every second Mitsuko was hating her brother more and more,

"You haven't got the faintest idea what you're talking about you little worm!"

"Mitsuko!" He mother scolded her

"Sorry!" but she continued to glare at her little brother, who appeared to be enjoying every moment of the torture he was laying upon his sister,

"Mitsuko, look at me!" her mother barked, reluctantly and with one last dagger filled glare at her brother, Mitsuko turned to face her mother.

"No mum, it's not true, it's just a stupid rumour that's gone around. Can we drop it, it's bad enough everyone at college thinks I'm some kind of Idol chaser." She went back to chasing the pea for a minute before slamming down her fork and running out of the kitchen up to her room. It gave her some satisfaction to hear her mother scolding her brother for telling tales, but it didn't stop her from crying as she closed her door.

She felt like she did when she had first started at Juuban College, with everybody staring at her, and whispering about all the things they had heard about her, judging her even though they knew absolutely nothing about her, not bothering to try and find out about the real her. She was eternally grateful to Hoshi and Mizuki for being there and helping her get to know people, she was so glad that she had them and Tomomi. She was about to reach for her phone when she heard a knock on her door. "Come in," she called wiping her tears away; her mother opened the door and steered Baku into her room. Mitsuko turned her back "I have nothing to say to him!"

"No, but he has something he wants to say to you."

"I doubt he wants to say it."  
"Well if you don't want me too I won't"

"Baku!"

"Okay…" He walked around so he was facing Mitsuko, "Mitsuko, I really, really am sorry that I said those things, when they weren't truthful. I know you probably don't believe me, but I really truly am" She looked up at his face, his eyes were lined with tears, and he did seem to be very sorry, she smiled at him and leant forward to give him a hug, he held on tight. "All right, Baku, what did mom feed you eh" She smiled ruffling his hair. He looked at her confused, but she just shook her head "Never mind," he laughed and ran back to their mother, "Good boy, okay go play," he left to go to his room.

"Mum," Said Mitsuko, and she turned to face her mother.

"Mm hmm," She replied coming to sit beside her, Mitsuko looked at the floor for a while and then said "Did anybody ever make up a rumour about you that wasn't true?" her mother shook her head "No, but it happened one of my best friends, I remember how upset she was and I don't want to see you get so down over this, I'm sure people will forget it in a few days, something else always happens and peoples attentions switch,"

"You think?"

"Sure, I promise, it will be old news soon" he brushed Mitsuko's hair out of her eyes and gave her a kiss on the forehead, "Okay you just have some quiet time, or call one of your friends, okay. Goodnight baby,"

Mitsuko pulled a face "Mom!" her mum just smiled and closed the door. With that Mitsuko lay back on her bed and thought about what her mum had said, _will people really just forget, or maybe they'll find out it's not true? _She thought. She looked at her phone an wondered whether to call her friends..._ naw they'll only worry, _getting up she went and turned off her light, it was still early but she felt she really needed a good nights sleep, she climbed into bed and pulled the covers up, she stared into space for a while, her room was filled with white light, she looked out of her window and saw the full moon glowing down at her, seeing it made her smile, and as she watched it she drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Her mum had been right, as always, and by the end of another week, everyone had either found out the truth or didn't really care anymore; since as the weeks rolled on plenty of girls were now spending a lot of time trying to talk to Yaten, Mitsuko assumed that they had found out the truth. Yaten himself however was as arrogant as ever, at every opportunity trying to get some form of attention. During most of their English lessons he was turned around and trying to catch her eye, if he managed it he would either wink at her or mouth something at her until Minako Aino clamoured for his attention again. However it was Chemistry that quickly became her least favourite lesson, not only was he lazy and absolutely refusing to touch anything chemical during experiments, he spent most of the lesson flirting with her. She was sure it was simply for show to make others jealous, and that made it even more annoying.

"Are you going to help me?" She scowled at him lying back in his chair.

"I had a very late photo shoot last night, I'll only drop something, you wouldn't want me to spill chemicals all in that lovely Golden hair would you," he closed his eyes and shrunk further down into his seat, rolling her eyes she threw a book at him. "Ow!"

"For your information I don't give a damn about your photo shoot, now hold this and pour it into the test-tube OK,"  
"That hurt Goldy,"  
"Good, and don't call me that for the million and first time," She looked pointedly at him, he threw the book onto the table and stood up, "Right whatever you say," he stood up and picked up the bottle of liquid while she positioned the test-tube. "Oooh!" he said, and twisted around almost spilling the bottle.

"What now! Hey careful with that!"  
"I see what you wanted,"  
"Oh yeah what's that?" he smiled and leant forward whispering,  
"You just wanna get close to me, well..."  
"WHAT!" everyone in the class turned to look at them, "uh sorry, I er thought I..." she trailed off and everyone turned away again. She glared at him, and stepped backwards, they had been very close, though of course she knew that wasn't her intent.

"Could you be anymore obsessed with yourself?" She hissed at him  
"Is it my fault you've been following me like a lost puppy since you knocked into me?"  
"You knocked into me! And me following you, that's so likely since if I could help it I'd rather be just about anywhere than here with you!" she finished what she was doing and marched off to get the rest of the things they needed for the experiment. When she came back she found him back in his chair and the blue liquid still in its bottle. "Hey!" She hit him on the shoulder "I thought I asked you to do that!"

"Oh sorry, I don't feel like it,"  
"So start feeling like it, I'm not doing everything for you!"  
"What's up with you anyway?"  
"What's up with ME!"  
"Yeah, most girls would be jumping at the chance to do something for me!"  
She shook her head and slammed the stuff onto the desk and started sorting it out, hissing, "Well I'm not most girls,"

He just brought out a magazine with a picture of himself Seiya and Taiki on the front cover. She span around and grabbed the magazine.

"Hey if you want to read it get your own... or are you secretly a fan and want to hang that in the little shrine you..."

"I don't want to read your stupid article, I just want some co-operation." She stuffed the magazine back into his bag; he was looking quite amused.

"You're strange," she glared at him and he backed his chair a little way away.

"And a little scary sometimes,"

"Oh I'm sorry," She snapped, "Sorry I'm not one of your sad little girlfriends who asks how high when you say jump, and I'm sorry that it obviously is beyond your comprehension that there might actually be girls out there who don't melt every time you smile at them. Actually I don't know why I said I'm sorry, I'm not sorry for being who I am at least I know that there are people in this world that won't like me and those that will, you really need to get a grip on reality." She was a little out of breath when she finished saying this but for a moment he actually seemed to have taken it in, certainly he seemed quite shocked.

"Woh," he said, and then he cracked a smile "Could you maybe say that again slightly louder, a few people didn't hear you somewhere across campus,"

"W-what?" She looked around and found that every person in the class was turned around again and the teacher was looking very angry. "Oh Great!" She sank down into her seat wishing that the ground would swallow her whole. "Miss Tsuuriki, Mr Kou, would you two like to settle your personal issues in the principals office rather than the middle of my lesson!" He handed each of them a blue slip, and she put her head into her hands before standing up and walking out of the room, Yaten close behind.

* * *

**Let's play a wittle game okay it's like Hangman and the word is my very favourite.**

**I'll give you a hint - REVEW :0**

**Got it yet :P.**


	4. Chapter 4

As they got to the door leading outside onto the college field, she let out an exasperated sigh, "I can't believe this. This is your fault!" He looked completely shocked and even a little bit hurt,

"My fault! How do you figure that, you're the one that went off and made an entire speech at the top of your voice about what an arrogant prat you think I am."  
"Yeah well maybe if you hadn't been being an arrogant prat..." She threw her arms in the air "whatever!" she carried on walking

"No, no, no!" She turned around and found he had stopped in his tracks, "You're not laying the blame on me again," He marched towards her, he didn't exactly look mad, which was strange, he looked a little … sad and frustrated, "First **you** bash into me and say its my fault, you're always blaming me if something goes wrong in class, now this, I don't know if this is just your way of trying to get a guy but..."  
"Oh my god there you go again, everything boils down to me wanting you, are you really that stupid… I repeat what I said GET a GRIP." she screamed, pointing at him and glaring, suddenly she found he had grabbed her outstretched arm. "What are you doing?" She gasped as he pulled her in towards him

"Getting a grip," He whispered putting his other hand around her waist and pulling her closer, she swallowed hard, as his green eyes stared into her blue, she worried about what he was going to do, and briefly she wondered why it was she wasn't doing anything to prevent it.

As if answering a prayer they heard footsteps coming towards them and he let go, and headed outside towards the staff building, leaving her standing there in complete shock.

After a few seconds of simply staring ahead at the place his face had been just moments before, she realised the steps were coming closer and she turned on her heel and hurried after him out onto the college field shouting, "What the hell was that!" he just ignored her, she ran to catch up, "Hey, hey explain yourself, what the hell did you do that for!" he shrugged and carried on walking.

"Come on, even you Yaten Kou don't just grab girls like that for no reason!"  
"I don't know why I did it, it seemed the thing to do, besides you told me to get a grip"  
"Not like that!"  
"What are you so mad about anyway?"

"Well..." She stopped, she wasn't sure exactly, was it the mere fact that he did it, or that he now completely failed to acknowledge what had just happened wasn't something that **just **happens.  
"Well?" he asked  
"You! That's what, you're rude and arrogant and, and, and you think you can just shut girls up by holding them like that, well I have news for you, you won't shut me up so easily,"  
"Evidently," He muttered

"So you admit that's the only reason you did that,"  
"If it makes you happy yes, Okay!" He marched off, leaving her once more standing alone, she realised she had lost the battle, because as soon as he said those last words she found herself wanting to say that it wasn't okay and it didn't make her happy, in fact it made her want to scream, that he would make her think he had some kind of feeling for her and then tell her that it was nothing. But of course she couldn't say this, mainly because she wanted to keep the remainder of her tattered dignity in tact and also partly because she couldn't work out whether she felt this simply because that kind of experience is just generally not nice, or whether she actually had felt something back there… no, that was stupid, the fact was nobody had ever held her like that, she had been shocked and for a moment forgotten who it was, that was all. So instead of making a retort she simply followed him slowly and silently to the staff building. The two of them didn't say a word when they reached the office, they didn't even look at each other, just handed over their slips.

* * *

"Miss Tsuuriki, Mr Kou." Said the principal leaning over the desk "Would one of you like to explain to me exactly what happened here?" both of them just looked stubbornly in different directions, the principal sighed "Obviously you two have some issues, it might help to get them out in the open," she looked pointedly at both of them. Mitsuko took a deep breath, 

"Okay," Yaten looked round at her, and she pointed at him "I have an issue with the complete absence of his common sense and courtesy and the fact he seems to think he can do whatever he wants and let everyone do all his work for him, while he just relaxes simply because he is a bit famous." the principal looked over to Yaten who was about to speak when she spoke up again.

"Oh yeah, and his total lack of respect for women, and that he feels that he can just make them do what he wants by smiling at them or flirting with them..." she took another deep breath and looked all set to say something else, but the principal cut across,

"Ok that's good, Yaten do you have a response."

"I do," He said calmly, and he looked at Mitsuko quickly before turning back "I feel that Miss Tsuuriki has a problem with admittance, she can't face the truth, whether that be who is to blame when a certain person with their eyes closed knocks into someone else," she rolled her eyes "Or whether it's admitting that she actually likes someone"

"Maybe she would admit it if she actually liked that person," Mitsuko snapped back  
"I don't recall any complaints earlier."  
"Maybe you need a memory test,"  
"Maybe you need to express yourself more,"  
"I'll express my fist into that pretty boy face of yours in a minute,"

Both of their eyes were blazing fire at each other, and the principal felt maybe letting them get their feelings out this way was a bad idea. "Alright," she coughed "That's um... I think that's enough,"

Thirty painful minutes later, a highly stressed principal allowed them to leave with a detention after college each. As they left the office Mitsuko half expected Yaten to say something to her, instead he just walked away, she watched him till he was out of sight, she wondered if he felt the same as her, she felt she had heard a lot of truth about herself that she'd never really thought of before. _But he's far to arrogant to of listened to a word I said, _she thought and holding her head, which was aching after the half an hour shouting match, she headed to lunch.

* * *

Finding her friends under the usual tree she collapsed in a heap and sighed. 

"Hey..." Hoshi seemed to be trying to find a way of asking what happened without actually asking. Feeling the need to offload the last hour and a half onto someone Mitsuko just launched into the whole story. Both of them nearly keeled over when she told them what had happened in the corridor, and by the end of the story she felt she had significantly spread the weight around, judging by the looks on her two friends faces.

"So anyway," She said "I've got a detention tonight!" the bell for last period sounded, it had taken most of lunch to explain everything as Hoshi had constantly been asking her to repeat herself. The particular incident in the corridor had been revisited about ten times, and she had the feeling it wasn't the last time she'd have to talk about it as even if Mizuki told Tomomi the whole thing a hundred times Tomomi would still want to quiz her about it herself. She headed into her last lesson pleased that Yaten wasn't taking Psychology. She spent the whole lesson with her head down as once again the news of her outburst had travelled around the college and become somewhat exaggerated, she was just thankful nobody had come round the corner and seen the two of them... _no, _she said to herself_ don't even think about thinking about that. _The end of the lesson came and she gathered her stuff up, dreading this detention. When she got there she found Yaten was already sat at the back of the room staring out of the window. She took a seat at the front about as far from him as she could get.  
"Well," Said the teacher in charge of the detention "You two have caused quite a bit of disruption," they both looked down at their desks, "Well I'm setting you a few sheets of work from your chemistry teacher, it should take you around forty five minutes, when you're finished you may leave" he handed them each 3 worksheets and they worked in total silence.

Yaten finished first and walked to the front to hand it in; Mitsuko didn't look up although she felt as though he was looking at her as he left. Five minutes later she also finished and she handed over the work and left the classroom, leaning on the wall outside and taking deep breathes, she knew her mother was not going to be happy about this, what was more worrying was she'd want to know exactly what happened, and Mitsuko didn't know whether she could lie about it.

"I wondered how long you were gonna stay in there, if it was longer than ten minutes I was going to leave," She looked around and saw Yaten leaning against the wall on the other side of the door, she looked away again.

"Why didn't you just leave anyway?"  
"Because despite what you think, I'm not all bad, and I wouldn't let you walk home on your own, especially in the evening, it's quite dark outside," she turned back but he wasn't looking at her anymore.

"Oh," was all she could say

"Shall we go then?" she nodded and they walked down the silent corridors together.

After a few minutes he looked at her "You know, some of those things you said about me, they hurt," he said, she opened her mouth to protest "But," he added "I think maybe a lot of it was true, I am lazy and disrespectful, though I don't really mean to be most of the time, I guess I'm used to people just doing things for me by now, and… I'm glad you stood up to me because it helped me see that maybe I need to change a bit," Mitsuko just kept walking silently beside him, what he said touched her, and she smiled. He noticed and said, "what's funny," still smiling she looked up.

"Nothings funny, I'm just glad... that it wasn't just me who learnt something about myself, because you were right as well, I did pass blame too much on you, and I am demanding and I..." She stopped as she felt him pick up her hand in his. They had reached the doors that lead out to the field. Where... he stopped walking and she turned to face him "What is it?"

"You know," he said looking slightly embarrassed "When I... well it wasn't just to make you be quiet," they both stood looking at each other in a slightly awkward silence before he reached into his pocket and pulled out her pen and placed it into her upturned palm, he released her hand

"Thanks," she said looking down at the floor, closing her hand and placing the pen into her bag; they headed off again. He took her right to her gate and waited there until she was right to her door before he gave her a small wave and walked away. Smiling to herself Mitsuko opened the door and stepped inside her house. _Maybe… he's not so bad._

"Mitsuko Tsuuriki is that you!" Her mothers voice rang through the house and Mitsuko's smile vanished instantly, this was the part she dreaded.

"Yeah, mum look I…" she walked into the living room, where her mother was sat with her arms crossed looking very disappointed.

"I had a call from your head teacher,"

"I can…"  
"She told me you and another student were in her office today for causing a disturbance in class and that during your stay in her office you more than once threatened to and I quote 'Express your fist into his pretty boy face'!" Mitsuko cringed, wishing she had just said nothing.

"I hope you're going to explain yourself," Mitsuko sighed and sat down, once again she went through the whole story, while her mother sat quietly with her arms still folded. She carefully dodged the part from the corridor to the principals and though she was sure her mum could tell that she hadn't told her everything, she really didn't feel it was something she was up to talking about with her mother at that moment. Once it was finally over her mother shook her head with a sigh "Mitsuko, I want you to promise me, never to let your temper get the better of you like this again," Mitsuko hung her head "You've never gotten into trouble before and I know this was a two sided thing but…"  
"I promise mum, I promise," She said, with tears in her eyes, she'd never seen her mum look so disappointed with her. She looked up again and her mother gave her a kind smile and walked over to give her a hug, "Okay, I trust you," She said, "Now what shall we do for dinner hmm?" Mitsuko smiled back and stood up to help her mother.

* * *

**Okay first, i want to promise you that this story does actually have a storyline... quite a complex one at that once you get into it, it really starts in the next chapter so, review and let me know what you think so far :)**

**As always i'm always striving to improve my writing, i want to write my own story and have it published at some point, so your opinions on my style and such are always appreciated.**

**Also read my other fanfic, Where the Wind May Lead if your a seiyaXharuka fan... if your not well WHY THE HELL NOT HUH:P. ByeBye**


	5. Chapter 5

**I'M BACK - (waits for a cheer)... hmm fine i guess i was only gone two weeks, never mind**, **okay i thought i haven't updated this story in a while and since i'm tired and i don't actually have to write anything since it's already written i thought i should.**

**Disclaimer - I don't own Sailor Moon, associated characters or plotlines, however i do own Mitsuko, Hoshi, Tomomi Mizuki well all OC's really and my own plot :P**

**Enjoy :)**

* * *

Waking up the next morning and finding that it was Saturday was the best thing that had happened to Mitsuko all week, she still dreaded going back to college on Monday, but that she had two days off, when she could just forget anything ever happened, was brilliant, she was so pleased she didn't even yell at Baku when he came running into her room and making comments on her outfit while she was getting ready, he seemed quite worried about this and went to tell 'momma' that his sister had been brainwashed or something. Around midday Tomomi, Hoshi and Mizuki had piled into the house and were now listening to the full story from detention onwards, gasping at appropriate moments. 

"So, what do you think?" Hoshi asked excitedly as she finished

"What do I think?" Mitsuko was puzzled "Think about what?"

"Well Yaten duh, do you like him, OH was I right, oh its so cute,"  
"Slow down girl, what remains to be seen is if he actually changes, sure he can act charming when he wants but most of the time he's just a total pigheaded moron."

"Well he said he'd change, so here's hoping," Mizuki said

"The way you guys are talking you'd think I was actually dating the guy," she looked to Tomomi for help, she was the oldest and most mature "What do you think Tomomi!" Tomomi was looking thoughtfully into space,

"Hmm?"

"What do you think...?"

"Oh, personally I think... Taiki!"  
"What?"  
"OH you mean about Yaten!"

"What else?" Giggled Mizuki throwing a pillow at her sister, it hit Mitsuko instead who took the opportunity to begin a pillow fight so they could leave the matter to rest for a while. After they'd tidied themselves up a bit they headed into town and spent the rest of the afternoon shopping, and hanging out in Crown arcade.

"I am telling you something is going on with those two," Said Hoshi thoughtfully. Mitsuko didn't look up; her and Mizuki were playing on the Car race video game near the front of the arcade, "Hmm who's that then?" Asked Mizuki putting her foot down, she was gaining on Mitsuko.

"Seiya and Usagi," Said Hoshi,

"What!" Mizuki ran her car off the road in surprise

"YES!" Called Mitsuko, but Mizuki didn't seem too bothered, she was already up out of the chair and staring across the arcade with Hoshi and Tomomi. Mitsuko looked around and sighed. "You know it's rude to stare at people you guys!" She got up and stood in front of them, they just looked around her, "Hey," she waved in their faces.

"Woh, I think your right Hoshi, what's going on do you think,"  
"Don't know, but me and Mitsuko saw them in a very compromising position on the corner near my house about a week back." said Hoshi

"Wow..."

Mitsuko was now bouncing up and down in front of them, "Hey guys, come on it's their private business, how would you like it?" they walked around her and slipped towards Usagi and Seiya hiding behind the arcade games. Mitsuko looked up to the ceiling and sighed before she turned around and followed them.

"We thought you'd join us,"  
"I'm just here to let you know how..."  
"Shush," said her friends "Do you want them to hear you," Mitsuko put her head in her hands. When she looked up they'd crept to the machines right near the two and were pretending to be playing, she followed and ducked down beside Mizuki who had the games headphones on but the game was muted, Mitsuko shook her head.

"Dammit Odango, if you think I'm giving up on you, like I did before, you should know by now that will never happen," there was a pause,  
"Please, Seiya, don't make this hard for me," Usagi's voice was quiet and shaking

"I don't want to make it hard for you, they do, with this whole 'Destiny this destiny that', they're putting so much pressure on you and it's killing you I can see it in your eyes."

Mitsuko could practically hear the tears hit the ground as Usagi started to walk away towards the door, "I'm sorry Seiya I can't do this right now," Mitsuko, realising that any second Usagi would walk past and see her, dashed into one of the video game chairs. Usagi ran passed closely pursued by Seiya and when both were out of hearing range the others lifted their headphones off and looked at each other in amazement. They were still talking about it all the way home, Mitsuko wished they wouldn't, it was bad enough they'd pushed their noses into other peoples personal matters in the first place. She thought about how sad Usagi had sounded and wished privately that when she fell in love it wouldn't be nearly as complicated as that had sounded. Her and Hoshi left Mizuki and Tomomi at their house and headed for their own homes.

"Mitsuko, you've been very quiet, what's up?"

"Nothing, I just, well I feel bad for Usagi, she seemed really upset,"  
"Hmm, well if she's getting involved with two guys, then really it's her own fault,"

"But, if she loves them both, she can't help how she feels, it must be really tough,"

"I guess, well, I'll see you Mitsuko, bye," Hoshi turned up her drive and towards her house, and Mitsuko walked slowly towards hers thinking about what she'd just heard, what was it Seiya had said about Destiny, it seemed a strange thing to bring up, surely nobody knows what destiny has in store, and yet he was talking as if she did. Maybe her parents had her life all planned out, he had mentioned "they", that must be terrible, to be told how your life has to be. "Hmm," she said looking up at the darkening sky, _I just hope loves not always like that._

"Night Mom!" said Mitsuko kissing her mother on the cheek and heading upstairs to her room "Goodnight honey," She yawned as she changed into her pyjamas, what a day, and here she'd hoped for just a quiet one with her friends. She'd spent most of the evening thinking about Seiya and Usagi, she knew she shouldn't wonder about it, she shouldn't even have heard anything, but she had, no thanks to nosy friends, and now it was playing on her mind like a sad song stuck on repeat. She brushed out her hair and then turned off her light and was about to get into her bed when she heard a tapping sound coming from outside the window. She froze where she was standing and listened carefully, images of ghosts and thieves flashed across her mind, she tried to tell herself she was being silly when _tap tap_ she leapt backwards and grabbed her door handle and was about to call her mother when a familiar voice came from outside. "Hey Goldy," She rubbed her eyes and pinched herself to check she wasn't just dreaming.

There were another couple of taps and she slowly started to move towards the window, she drew back the curtains and there, sitting on the little ledge outside, clinging desperately to the sides of her window, was Yaten. She let out a shriek of surprise, as she had convinced herself she must just be imagining things, and that there would be nobody there when she looked out. "Are you gonna just stand there shrieking?" he asked her, she just stared at him, and then heard a knock on her door, pulling the curtains too she swung around as her mother came through the door. "Are you all right honey," She asked and Mitsuko tried to think of an excuse, "Hmm oh yeah…fine," She said "It was just a bug, it's ok I got it," she gave a nervous laugh and her mother closed the door again. She waited until she heard her go all the way down the corridor to her own room before reopening the curtains. Surprised that he was still there she exclaimed, "What the hell do you think you are doing,"

"So, I'm a bug, that's charming," he grinned, "Well, are you going to let me in?"

"No," She barked, "Of course I'm not, what are you doing here?"

"I was passing…"

"So you were passing at half past twelve at night and just thought you'd climb up to a girl's room who you barely know and scare her to death,"

"That's pretty much it, except I think I know you quite well,"

"You know nothing about me!"

"I know what colour your Pyjamas are," He winked at her and she nearly shrieked at him again, but managed to remember in time that her mother was still just up the hall.

"You are unbelievable," She fumed

"Thank you,"  
"That wasn't a compliment!" and she pulled back the curtains and turned away saying "Just go home!"

"Er, well see I didn't really think this through, I was working on the assumption you'd let me in," she rolled her eyes

"You're right you really didn't think it through,"

"I can't get down now, I'll break my legs if I just jump," she shook her head and drew back the curtains once more "That, is your problem and not mine," she hissed angrily

"Look just open the window so I can lower myself down properly," Mitsuko couldn't believe how he was acting, "_I'll change", HA _she thought to herself but she threw the window open, so fast he almost fell off the sill. She walked away "I should just leave you out there to get arrested, there's a word for men like you" she turned "Hey what are you doing? Get out," but he'd already hauled himself backwards through her window and was standing up looking around.

"I had to turn around, nice room by the way."

"Is that all?" she said, sure that at any moment her mum was going to hear them and walk in again, "Alright, okay, I'm going,"  
"What were you doing here in the first place," he didn't answer just shrugged and started to lower himself out of the window, "Here help me out,"  
"What do you want me to do," She said walking over, she saw a mischievous glint in his eye and he started to smile, she rolled her eyes at him.

"I meant to help you down!" She said giving him a sarcastic smile, although she could tell that she was blushing, she wasn't about to let him know. He stopped smiling and nodded his head down "Just lean out the other window and tell me when I'm just above the lower ledge. She did this, glad to feel the cool breeze on her face, "Okay you're there," she said

"You know," he said as he tried to reach the trellis to the side of the window with one hand, still holding her windowsill with the other, "you should get a more easily accessible window." He caught the trellis and climbed down a bit further before he let himself drop onto the ledge below, then jumped silently to the ground.

"I have a better idea," She said leaning out and scowling down at him, "I'll have that trellis removed, so I won't be bothered in the middle of the night by idiots like you!" and with that she closed the window and drew the curtains across dramatically; she leant against the wall beside the window breathing out slowly, her heart was pounding, and as she stood there she had the sudden urge to look back out and see if he was still there. She shook herself, _ridiculous _she thought and got into bed.

- - -

"Who were you talking to last night,"  
"What?" Mitsuko looked up sharply from the paper that she had been staring into for around ten minutes already.

"I heard you talking to someone last night,"  
"Um, nobody, you were probably half asleep and dreaming,"

"I was not, your scream woke me up completely!"

"Okay if it makes you happy, I was talking to Mizuki, I know I shouldn't be phoning people at midnight but I really needed to speak to her," Mitsuko growled at her brother who looked triumphant and ran out of her room and downstairs. _So much for 'I'm sorry I told stories' _she thought to herself _is the inability to keep their word just a package that comes along with males_. She was sat at her desk doing her homework, or at least trying to, but all she could think about was the night before. _What was he doing here,_ she thought_ is he actually insane…did he actually want to see me… no way it was probably just one of his stunts, _she growled to herself and shook her head to pull focus back to her work. "Oh this is useless, baka, stop thinking about it," She pounded her head with her palm, she couldn't figure it out, that was exactly the behaviour she loathed, he was exactly the kind of guy she loathed, and yet here she was barely able to think of anything else. She looked out of her window; for some reason the first thing she had done when she got up was to pull back her curtains and look out, almost as if she half expected him to still be there, even though it was absurd. She stood up suddenly, picked up her college bag packed her stuff away and grabbed her jacket, slinging her bag over her shoulder, she needed some fresh air so she decided to find a free picnic table in the park and do her work there.

"Mom, I'm going to the park, I'll be a few hours,"  
"Ok Hun," she heard her mother call from the kitchen, and she headed out the door and across the road to the park gate. It was a beautiful day and many people were out in the park, it took her quite a while to find a spare table, but eventually she found one under the shade of a blossom covered tree, she spread her work out and breathed in the scent of the blossom. If she couldn't concentrate quietly here then she couldn't anywhere, and she leant forward and began working.

She finished far faster than she thought she would and after she'd put away her things she stretched herself out on the grass taking in the sunlight, the warmth seemed to spread through her body as if there were a gentle flame inside her. She lay there for what felt like hours until a shadow covered the light; she looked up and was shocked to see a giant rain cloud passing across the sky, _that's weird _what was really weird is it seemed to be the only cloud in the sky. She looked around and saw other people staring at it looking as confused as she felt.

Then everyone screamed as from the cloud a single bolt of black lightning smashed to the earth with a crash like an exploding bomb. Mitsuko was quite a way away from where it landed, and she was glad because even from far away she felt the impact. She saw people running from where the lightning had dropped and she ran in the direction they had come from, pulling out her mobile phone about to dial the emergency services when she heard a little familiar voice scream in fear.

"BAKU!" She yelled dropping the phone throwing off her bag and racing as fast as she could towards the scream, she pushed through a small crowd and found herself face to face with what looked like a half human monster, a look of horror crossed her face, she had heard plenty of news stories of monsters attacking people, coming out of nowhere, but she had never actually seen one, and as it had been quiet recently she had hardly expected one. Then she noticed something that made her heart stop, backing slowly away from the monster into the park wall, was Baku, she saw a man break from the crowd and race towards her brother but the monster simply sent a bolt of electricity straight at him and the people around him sending them flying.

"HELP!" Baku screamed over and over. A few others took their chance but they also were blown away. Mitsuko was now panicking, "Baku!" She screamed, "Baku run," he looked at her, she could see the fear in his eyes and she nearly died inside to see her baby brother like this. "Please Baku, run to me," She shouted taking a few steps forward, Baku looked at the monster then at his sister, and started to run. A black hand flew out of the creatures stomach and grasped him by the neck, Mitsuko lost all sense of everything and raced towards her brother not giving a damn what might happen, a few people around her shouted for her to stop and a few men ran towards her, one grabbed her wrist to stop her and the other two went ahead, she jerked her hand out of the mans grasp, nothing was going to stop her getting to her brother, the two men had once again been blasted out of the way, she kept running, she was close, the monster turned to her and shot. She dodged it with amazing speed she didn't even know she had and she dived at the black hand smashing her fisted hand down hard on it, the creature screamed in pain and the hand drew back; the creature stumbled but only for a second, she looked at it, straight in the eye and she could sense that it was building up it's power for something huge, she ran to grab her brother shouting at everyone to get away, this they did with little complaint just in time, hundreds of tiny lightning bolts sped in every direction, for Mitsuko time seemed to slow down she saw one coming towards her and one for her brother, terrified but determined she leapt out of the way of hers and straight in front of Baku. The bolt hit her straight in the chest and sent her flying backwards, as she lifted into the air she heard Baku scream.

She hit the floor hard, and she couldn't feel anything but the intense pain in her chest, and something closing around her neck and lifting her off the ground, she had no strength left in her arms or legs to fight it and she could feel all her remaining energy being drained, she opened her eyes and saw Baku pounding at the long arm with all his strength, but his own encounter had left him with very little and he had no effect on the creature. His smiling face entered her mind along with her mothers and she felt tears falling down her face, with all her remaining strength she cast her eyes upwards, and as she did so the cloud passed over and the sunlight streamed down into her eyes and it was as if it's rays re-ignited the flame inside her that she had felt earlier. Looking into the sun so directly should have blinded her but she had never seen so clearly in all her life, on her forehead something burnt but it wasn't painful, as if something had lightly kissed her, like her mother did when she was a little girl, suddenly she opened her mouth and lifted her hand grasping at the black arm and screamed "NO!" and as if the sun itself had hit it, the creature shrieked in pain as the hand went up in flames and dissolved dropping her to her knees, and the last thing she saw was it evaporate as her brother ran towards her. The soft feeling on her head ended, the light in her eyes was gone and she fell forwards into the dark.

* * *

**Okay i hope you liked :), this story was written more for myself than anyone but i do hope other people enjoy it too.**

**As always i'm always striving to improve my writing, i want to write my own story and have it published at some point, so your opinions on my style and such are always appreciated... so plese Review :)  
**

**Also read my other fanfic, Where the Wind May Lead please... I'm currently writing Chappie 12, but my holiday in Ireland was surprisingly sunny so i was busy enjoying it rather than writing xP  
**


	6. Chapter 6

**Squee, thought i had better update this one since i haven't in a while. Anywho please review it, because i really want to know what you think... even if you don't really like it that much or you think i could improve please!!! i really need to know where i'm going right and wrong since i want to right a book one day.**

**Disclaimer - I don't own Sailor Moon, associated characters or plotlines, however i do own Mitsuko, Hoshi, Tomomi Mizuki well all OC's really and my own plot :P**

**Enjoy :)**

* * *

_Where am I?_ She thought _Why is it so dark, _she listened hard, she could hear whispering all around her, she wanted to call out and ask who was there, but she couldn't open her mouth or move at all. She couldn't open her eyes even, which explained the darkness. Instead she just listened, as hard as she could. Whether it was wishful thinking or real she didn't know but she was sure she could hear her mothers voice coming closer. 

"How long do you think…" She stopped "I mean, is she, oh," She sounded as if she were holding back tears. Another voice cut in "How long will it be until she wakes up do you think? Soon?" that was her father's voice, her father was here, why, what had happened, and slowly the memories of the creature, her brother, came back to her. Another voice, one she didn't know answered. "I'm afraid we can't be sure, it could be any minute, it could be hours, days, weeks even." Now she could tell her mother had started to cry, Mitsuko desperately wanted to reach out to her, and tell her it was okay, that she was okay, but she still couldn't move. She realised with a jolt that she wasn't okay, she must be in some kind of coma, she willed herself to wake up, putting all her energy into just opening her eyes, just being able to say one word, just one word, she didn't know how long she lay there but her thoughts never altered. _Please just one word PLEASE. _

_ "_Mum!"

She heard her mother cry out and rush to her side, she felt her take her hand and heard her crying with joy "Hai Sweetheart I'm here, I'm here!" slowly she opened her eyes and looked up into her mothers face, to Mitsuko she looked like an Angel. She turned her head and saw her father sat looking so happily at her, she was transported to her sixth birthday, when she was ill, and she had been so upset but her parents had sat with her all day, and helped her to open her presents and cards, read to her and played with her, it had turned out to be the best birthday of her life. She smiled weakly at her parents "Hi," she said, her father reached over to her brushing her hair out of her face and stroking her cheek, "Hi sweetie," he smiled back at her. She tried to move to sit up but the pain shot through her body.

"Hush," Her mother laid a hand on her shoulder gently, "Don't move, the doctor says you need to stay still!"

"What's wrong with me," she asked, they both looked at her, sadness in their eyes.

"You have broken ribs, and quite a few cuts and bruises, and well the doctor thinks you may have concussion, but you're going to be just fine, you're awake and that's what is most important," once her father had finished saying this her mother smiled at her and kissed her.

"You've had quite a few visitors outside," She said,

"How long have I been here," Mitsuko asked,

"Not that long, about ten hours, the police and ambulance arrived just a few minutes after you collapsed according to Baku, and they called me straight away, and I called your father who caught the first flight in with Kichiro."

"Where's Kichiro," She said looking around, she had missed her elder brother.

"He's in the family waiting room with Baku,"

"How's Baku, is he okay,"  
"Ssh Ssh, don't you worry Baku is fine, shaken but fine, because of you, my brave baby girl," Her mum started to cry again. Mitsuko hated to see her like this and changed the subject.

"So how many fans do I have waiting," She asked smiling at both her parents. Her father answered as her mother wiped her tears.

"I think half your college turned up. Hoshi, Mizuki and Tomomi are all in the waiting room with Baku and Kichiro," Mitsuko smiled and took a deep breath; she flinched as she felt the pressure on her ribs.

"Can, can I see them, please."

"We'll ask the doctor, I'll be right back sweetheart," said her father and he got up and left the room, leaving her alone with her mother, who just smiled and held onto her hand. After a few minutes her father and the doctor came in, the doctor looked her over, when he was satisfied he said that she could handle a few minutes company but then she should get some rest. She nodded "I will, thank you," The doctor then left and came back a few minutes later with her best friends and brothers following looking concerned. Her mother gave her another kiss and she and her father left the room. Baku hopped carefully onto her bed beside her and gave her a little hug so as not to hurt her, she smiled at him "Alright worm," She said lovingly, and he grinned back, too happy to see his sister and saviour awake to care about the nickname. She looked away at her best friends, who were stood all around her, and her elder brother who had taken their fathers place in the chair beside her bed. Nobody was really sure what to say, but Mitsuko didn't care; just to have them all, there, with her was enough. She smiled at them all "Well, I got myself into a bit off a mess didn't I,"

Her best friends all cried and laughed at the same time.

Hoshi sat down on her other side, "You know you're famous, for what you did, the whole city is talking about it, it was on the evening news and everything"

"Really?"

They all nodded, "What you did was so amazing, we're all so proud of you," Kichiru smiled at her and stroked her forehead "And grateful, especially Baku," she turned her head to her little brother who was nodding.

"You're my hero Mitsuko," he laughed

"Does this mean he's gonna stop bugging me?" his smile faded as if the prospect of being nice to his sister forever filled him with horror.

"I don't think we can go quite that far," said Kichiro she smiled again.

"Good, because I don't think I could handle not bugging him back," they were all laughing when the doctor came in and told them it was time she had some rest. It took a while to convince Baku who maintained that she had been asleep for hours until just a few minutes ago but eventually they left and she drifted into a more peaceful sleep.

* * *

Over the next few weeks she began to see her friends had been right about her becoming famous around the area, flowers and cards from people she'd never met arrived daily.

About three weeks later, she was told that she would be well enough to go home but that she had to spend the time resting and should stay off college for a while longer. She was sitting in a chair beside her bed waiting for her mum and dad to finish signing all the documents and talk to the doctor when she heard a knock on her door. "Come in," the door opened and in walked Yaten; he looked so relieved to see that she was okay. He closed the door and walked over, sitting down opposite her on the bed. "I hope you don't mind, I asked your mother if I could come, I heard you were leaving today, that's really great, so how are you, wait stupid question," He couldn't believe how much he was babbling. She just laughed, wincing slightly as her ribs had not fully healed yet, and he looked up, thinking of how she shone like the sun when she laughed.

"It's okay, actually I was wondering when you'd show up," She said "I'm okay, just a few bruises, oh and broken ribs"

"I came the moment I heard, but well your parents only wanted to let your best friends in, which is fair enough, but I came everyday to ask how you were doing, and if I was on a shoot or something I called, I think they got kind of fed up with me after a while, but I just wanted to be sure…" there he went again, he could of kicked himself. He looked down at the floor, barely able to believe what was happening to him. He'd come back to look out for Seiya, but from the moment he'd walked into her, he couldn't stop thinking of her, despite her jibes and cruel comments. He looked back up at her; she was looking straight at him, a confused look on her face.

"You. You checked on me?" She said, "Everyday?"

"Yeah," he said kind of embarrassed, he gave her a weak smile and looked back down at the floor.

Mitsuko pulled herself together, "Oh, still got nothing better to do than chase me around huh,"

He looked up, she was frowning at him, and he noticed once again how beautiful she looked even when she frowned, he barely even saw the scars from the stitches around her face. He smiled again "Nope, I can't think of anything I'd rather do," he got up,

"Well I should go, your mum and dad will be back soon, get better yeah, I have to work with the two most annoying girls in Chemistry, and I can't take it much longer," he winked at her and walked out closing the door behind him.

_Nope, I can't think of anything I'd rather do _

The words spun in her head, and she just stared into space, she had been really glad to see him, though it confused her as to why, she had missed him, his smile, his voice, the way he put his head slightly to one side when he winked at her. The door opened and she turned round, a little too quickly and yelped in pain.

"Hey careful," her father ran to her, "Are you okay, you shouldn't move so suddenly your ribs aren't fully healed yet," she nodded and he helped her up out of the chair and into a wheelchair. He wheeled her out of the room and down the corridors towards the hospital entrance, where her mother and two brothers were waiting for her, she smiled, so happy to see all her family together to take her home.

She breathed in deep as she left the hospital, taking in the fresh air, and looked around at the trees and flowers surrounding the building. The sun was shining brightly in the sky it was now the middle of spring and the weather was perfect, a soft breeze blew across her face and she smiled faintly and closed her eyes. Opening them only when they reached the car and her mother helped her in. As they drove away she stared out of the window, taking everything in, she hadn't realised how much she had missed every street, every tree, every little thing. It had only been a few weeks, she went on holiday longer than that sometimes and yet she'd been stuck in that room for what had felt like years and now she was going home, she felt like she couldn't possibly be happier.

"Mitsuko, isn't that the boy that asked to see you earlier?" she looked, and there he was standing on a corner, he waved to her as she passed and she smiled to herself.

"Yeah," She said

"He seemed very concerned about you, what's his name," her mother turned round to look at her, "Hmm, oh Yaten, Kou Yaten,"

"Kou Yaten," Kichiro exclaimed, "The Idol, the Three Lights Kou Yaten!" she nodded and he looked at her in awe. "No way!" he said in amazement, "How do you know him, the three of them are superstars,"

"He goes to my college, and I sit by him in Chemistry." She said still staring out of the window.

"Everyone in her college thought they were going out," Piped up Baku, "But it turned out not to be true," Kichiro was still staring at Mitsuko.

"What's this," Said her father "My little girl dating an Idol, now I'll have none of that, where does he live?"  
"Don't be silly," snapped her mother "You were saying what a nice boy he seemed earlier," Mitsuko and her brothers laughed.

Finally they arrived home, Kichiro helped Mitsuko into her wheelchair while still quizzing her about how well she knew Yaten; it turned out one of his best friends was a huge Three Lights fan, although Mitsuko wasn't exactly surprised. She just smiled knowingly and said nothing. Her mother opened the door and lifted her up the step and wheeled her through into the living room where a surprise was waiting for her, a large sign hung over the fireplace "WELCOME HOME MITSUKO" and her friends stood under it, "surprise," They chanted and ran over to hug their shocked friend. She looked around; there was food laid out and decorations everywhere.

"We decided not to hide," Said Tomomi "Because we didn't want to give you a heart attack after you just got back from hospital,"

"You guys did all this," they nodded "it's wonderful," she beamed at them and they beamed back.

"Mitsuko try these I made them," Hoshi said running over to the food table.

"Oh here we go," sighed Tomomi and Mizuki

"Hoshi, they're great, thank you,"  
"Oh don't encourage her, she's been on about them all day,"

All of them laughed including Hoshi.

* * *

"Bye guys," Shouted Mitsuko as her friends headed home "Thank you," they waved at her and headed into the park and out of sight. Kichiro helped wheel her back inside the house, through the living room which was still covered with debris from her party, and into the spare room downstairs, which was to be her bedroom for the time being, until she could manage the stairs again. He helped her take her medication for the pain and then left her with her mother to get her into her nightclothes and help her into bed.

She found in the next few days that she progressed a lot faster than she had at the hospital; maybe it was the familiar surroundings or maybe it was down to her spending most of her time in her back garden taking in the fresh air and the sun. Whatever it was, she was soon up on her feet again; although it was still fairly painful if she walked around too much, she simply couldn't stand being in the wheelchair for long and despite her families protests she was always getting up, out of it and hobbling wherever she wanted to go, after only a matter of days she was able, with help, to get upstairs, and she was soon talking about getting back to college. There however her parents drew a line, the doctor had recommended at least two weeks and that was that. Hoshi, Tomomi and Mizuki came round everyday bringing various gossip from the college and the university, and also a lot of books her teachers had given them to help her catch up on her subjects. She didn't mind the work; she didn't have much else to do with her time.

In fact when the day finally came that she was allowed to actually go, she was practically jumping up and down with happiness. By now she was almost fully healed, although she still had a few scars and a slight twinge in her ribs if she got overexcited, still the doctors said her improvement was beyond all expectation. Kichiro, who had taken up study for the time being at the university with Tomomi, drove her to the gates and she jumped out of the car.

"Hey hey, wait there," he said getting out of the car before she could run off "I have to take you to see the principal."

"Oh yeah," She groaned, "Eugh, I just want to get in and meet my friends and get back into my lessons,"

The principal didn't keep her long though and she ran off to her lesson stopping just momentarily to give her brother a quick hug.

She never had a better day at college, and hadn't been so excited about learning something since she came running home from nursery continually repeating her ABC's. Everyone was really kind all day, most of them had heard the whole story about how she had saved her little brother and beaten a creature all alone and they were all in awe of her. However, despite her happiness she distanced herself a little from these people, as they kept on asking for a full account of how she had defeated the monster. By the end of the week the college was still buzzing about it, she was relieved by the weekend to be able to get away from all the awkward questions. Truth was she had no idea what had happened; it had all been such a blur.

People seemed to get the message after a couple of days and things drifted slowly back to normal… well almost.

"Alright out with it!"

"Hmm?" she looked up smiling at her three friends as they sat outside for lunch in the park.

"You've been sat there looking thoughtful for ages, spill!"

"It's nothing," she lied, but she wasn't going to admit to what she'd been thinking, she didn't even want to admit it to herself. If she was honest, she'd been thinking about when Yaten would be returning… the Three Lights had been doing a few concerts around Tokyo and had been missing for about a week. She was totally confused as to why she wasn't leaping for joy at a week of freedom from the constant irritation. As it was, her lessons had seemed very dull, and kind of lonely…

"You liar," Hoshi folded her arms and leant forwards into her face. "Hmm, far away look, glazed eyes, pink cheeks, my diagnosis… a guy… definitely a guy!" she leant back again looking pleased with herself as Mitsuko's 'pink' cheeks went red. Mizuki became very interested.

"It's nothing guys really," She waved her hands in front of her face and backed away. They all looked at her suspiciously for a little while, before shrugging and going back to their food, she sighed and did the same, making an effort to not fall into her own thoughts.

"So, what time are you lot arriving at the university tomorrow," asked Tomomi, the college had organised a look around the university for all their second year students who were thinking of going on to higher education.

"Bout ten I think," said Mizuki lying back on the grass "Not that I need to go, I spend half my time chasing you up around that place,"

"Well you can show us around then," Said Mitsuko.

"We have guides don't we?"

"Yeah," Hoshi sighed, "I hope we get a good looking guy,"

"Guides are paired, guys and girls," Smiled Tomomi and Hoshi looked slightly disappointed.

* * *

**PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE WITH COOKIE DOUGH AND SUGAR AND CHOCOLATE MUFFINS ON TOP :**

**Review :)**

** Thank YOU!  
**


	7. Chapter 7

**I know, i haven't updated anything in AGES. Especially WTWML. (On that note if anyone has read it and has any suggestions i am currently unable to do anything but bash my head on the keyboard at the moment... i really want to continue it but i NEED help!) Anyway. On with my own totally insane whirlwind of a creation**, **i don't even remember writing most of this i think i was in my own little world lol. It's all quite cliche but sometimes i like that kind of stuff. Anyway, finally we get to see how Mitsuko and her friends fit into the Senshi area of the story! **

* * *

The next day everyone was assembled near the gates, Mitsuko, Hoshi and Mizuki were all stood together of course, with a couple of others. The three lights were back and stood not far away. Mitsuko had soon found herself back to normal as Yaten made his usual comment and she found herself wishing he'd stayed away longer. The teacher was stood in front of them putting them into groups. 

"Group six, Aino Minako, Tsukino Usagi…" Mina and Usagi clapped their hands and leapt together "…Kita Mizuki, Tomo Haruko and Hino Mikosa," Mizuki groaned and with a pat on the back from her two friends she walked away.

"Group seven Koizumi Hoshi, Tsuuriki Mitsuko,"

"Yes,"

"Kou Seiya, Kou Yaten, and Shinto Yoshi," Mitsuko sighed, she should have known he'd be in her group; she wouldn't put it past him to have fixed the lists. Yoshi who had been one of the girls stood with them, the same one that had spread the rumours about her weeks ago, was talking with Hoshi, of course Mitsuko had dropped that grudge ages ago, after all it would be easy to think the wrong thing in that situation. Other groups around them were staring jealously at them, understandable since they had two of the idols in their group. Yaten gave his usual wink as he walked over and she turned around to join Hoshi and Yoshi's conversation.

They all met up with their guides at the entrance to the university and headed off in different directions, Mitsuko noticed Seiya staring longingly after Usagi as she headed off down the corridor opposite them.

The place was huge, how Mizuki ever managed to find Tomomi in this mass of different buildings and corridors within buildings was beyond both Mitsuko and Hoshi, they listened to their guide but there was so much to take in that it had pretty much filtered out by the end, they noticed Tomomi as they walked into one of the lecture rooms, she waved at them briefly and smiled before turning back to taking her notes.

Once the initial tour was over each group was given a map and allowed to have a wonder around themselves to pick up information on courses they were interested in.

"So where are we going first?" Chirped Yoshi "I'd like to see the arts centre again," Seiya agreed and so did Hoshi, as the drama centre was right beside it. The only two not so excited were Yaten and Mitsuko; art wasn't really their area of expertise.

"I'll wait out here,"

"You sure…?" Hoshi looked at her

"Yeah, art and drama, not a big whoop for me,"  
"Well, okay we'll be as quick as we can then,"

Mitsuko watched as the others all entered the building that held the Arts department; she sighed and sat down on a bench. The sky, which had been clear blue, was being threatened with dark rain clouds and she shivered a little as a cold breeze blew over her. Sure enough a couple of minutes later raindrops hit her head, she wiped them away, getting up and heading into the building.

"I wondered how long it'd take you to get bored," she groaned and turned around, Yaten was leaning against a wall not to far away.

"I thought you went with the others,"  
"What can I say, arts not a big whoop for me either," he grinned "So you didn't stick out there very long,"  
"It's raining moron," She said pointing to the glass door she had just come through, droplets of rain were now running down it.

"Oh, and there I thought you just missed me," she froze; the words seemed to echo in her mind, miss him? She had missed him before; she'd missed this, the snappy retorts, why? It annoyed her, didn't it? These thoughts passed briefly through her head, but she regained herself in time to snap back.

"Miss you, why in the world would I do a stupid thing like that," she folded her arms and frowned, leaning opposite him. He smiled at her, and she wondered if he had noticed her hesitation, he walked over and she flinched looking away.

"I don't bite you know," he said leaning next to her. "Unless that's your kind of thing…" She turned a fiery glare on him

"Or not…" he said quickly, she huffed and turned away again.

"Hey, can I ask you a question, and you have to be honest," she looked at him confused.

"Depends on the question," she answered carefully and he smiled again.

"What's your favourite song?"

"What?" the confused look on her face intensified, what kind of a random question was that to just bring up all of a sudden?

"I just want to know," he looked innocent enough, but she couldn't help but get the feeling he was planning something.

"Er… well I guess I always liked On the Wings of Love, by Jeffrey Osborne…"

She watched his face but his expression didn't alter and he simply nodded.

"Okay, now I should be allowed to ask you a question," he looked down at her,

"Alright, fair's fair. Fire away," she turned her face back into a frown and looked him straight in the eye.

"Why are you always bugging me?" she said.

She half expected him to retort, or give a stupid answer, she even expected him to refuse to answer or put on some feigned offended front. What she didn't expect was the reply he gave her, almost immediately and without thought.

"Because I like you,"

Not another word was said, there wasn't anything Mitsuko could say to a reply like that, whether he was serious or not she didn't know, he certainly didn't seem to have had time to think it up on the spot, if it was a lie, unless he had anticipated her question. A few minutes later, much to her relief, Hoshi, Yoshi and Seiya came walking up and they headed back out.

"You're quiet Mitsu, you okay?" Hoshi looked at her worriedly. They were sat back in their homeroom at college, the rain was really pouring down outside so nobody was allowed outside for lunch-break.

"Huh, yeah I'm fine," she looked up smiling, but almost as soon as Hoshi went back to looking at the leaflet from the university's drama department, Mitsuko went back to her own thoughts. She couldn't exactly say it came as a shock, after all he had called up on her everyday, so he said, to make sure she was okay when she had been in hospital, and before that and after he had flirted with her a lot… it had just never really registered with her that he might actually like her. She'd passed it off as simply an annoyance.

_Eugh _she shook herself, this was going to drive her insane if she kept going over it, he probably just said it to get this effect anyway. The fact remained, that he was obnoxious, arrogant and down right annoying, she looked over at him; he was flicking through a magazine. _He's kind of cute though… no Mitsuko, no way, don't even go there. _She shook herself again and picked up a leaflet she'd got about the Psychology courses and tried to focus on it. Still she found herself looking up at him occasionally and she was glad when the bell went and she could hurry off to her Psychology lesson. She was also glad for the rain, which was still beating down hard at the end of the day, because it meant her and her friends were to busy focusing on getting home and staying dry than worrying about any problems she might be having.

* * *

_"NO!"  
"YES!"  
"Hell no!"  
"Hell yes!"_

_"There is absolutely no way you will get me to go in there!"_

_"Look it's just a store room," Yaten sighed and put his head in one hand._

_"If it's just a store room why don't you go in?" She snapped._

_"Why don't you?"_

_"There are spiders in there I hate spiders." He gave her a tired look._

_"Spiders? You're scared of spiders."  
"What of it," She sulked "Plenty of girls hate spiders," he shook his head,_

_"Fine," he reached out and twisted the handle, as he did so three enormous spiders ran from under the door, he leapt back in surprise and she shrieked and dashed behind him peeping out from behind his arm. The spiders started to grow and she shrieked again. This was a nightmare, growing spiders; her worst nightmare. She had been terrified of even tiny spiders since she was a little girl._

_He pulled open the door to the storeroom and dragged her through, ignoring her cry of "What if there are more of them?" He slammed the door shut as the spiders now almost the size of a large dog leapt forward. She heard them smash against the door and without thinking she leapt forward in fear, clinging to his shirt as if it were her lifeline. He put his hands on both her shoulders and she lifted her head to look at him._

_"Are you okay?" he whispered_

_She shook her head, breathing heavily. Suddenly, without warning, he leant quickly forward and captured her lips with his… she closed her eyes for a moment, not moving and then, for some reason she lifted her arms over his shoulders._

It was a few moments more before she moved back, the pressure on her lips was gone and she snapped her eyes open.

She found herself staring at her bedroom ceiling. Her cheeks began to glow red… _Oh No! _she blinked_ No I did not just dream that..._ she put her hand to her head and started to tap her forehead repeatedly as if to beat the memory of the dream out _That was just wrong. _She groaned and rolled over burying her head in her pillow, she didn't get much more sleep that night.

* * *

The next day she had Chemistry first thing, and she was dreading it, her depression was obvious to her friends, but it was raining again so they didn't get much chance to discuss it until they got inside the college.

"Mitsu, are you sure you're okay you've been away with the fairies for about a week now," Hoshi was frowning at her.

"What? It's nothing," She said quickly "Oh, I have to get to chemistry bye," she ran off and around the corner towards the chemistry block.

"She forgot homeroom… She knows she's going to be like half and hour early right?"

"I don't know but I'm kind of worried about her sanity." They both sighed and headed slowly off towards homeroom.

Mitsuko sighed and slowed down as she reached the Science block, boy was she going to be quizzed about this later. She didn't even know what she was so nervous about, so she'd had a dream about him, so what, it didn't mean anything. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

"Mind where you're walking with your eyes closed, you don't want another accident," she sighed and frowned again. Why did he have this horrible habit of popping up out of nowhere all the time? … It was beyond infuriating.

She opened her eyes and sure enough there he was leant against the wall beside their chemistry room door, a cocky grin on his face. It seemed he'd forgotten what he'd said to her the day before, only confirming her suspicions that he had simply made it up.

"What are you doing here?" she said looking pointedly away  
"I couldn't be bothered with homeroom, and I have a lesson here, remember, we sit next to each other… don't tell me you're that good at ignoring me,"

"Hm," was her reply and she marched towards the door to the chemistry room.

"It's locked," she ignored him and turned the handle anyway, however he had been right.

"I told you. I'm not out here for the good of my health you know," she turned sharply and glared at him. He looked scared for a moment and stood up straight, backing away slightly.

"Woh, what have I done this time,"

She sighed and shook her head, folding her arms; her face softened somewhat. "Nothing, I just had a bad nights sleep,"

"Oh, why's that," she turned a confused face towards him; he looked concerned… why?

"Why do you care?"

He smiled at her and started to move towards her, she could have kicked her heart across the room for suddenly increasing its rate.

"I thought I answered that question yesterday," she felt herself go red and she looked down at the floor… _no. No stop it_ she ordered herself, but she couldn't help it, he was right in front of her and the whole dream was coming back, causing her to go more and more red. She stepped backwards a couple of steps and, taking a deep breath, forced herself to look up.

_Gah I wish now that I'd stayed with Hoshi and Mizu, all the questions in the world have to be better than this. Why's he looking at me like that anyway?_

His eyes were searching her face; she avoided making direct eye contact. Finally she got completely fed up and let out an exasperated sigh.

"What the hell are you looking at?" she snapped, he opened his mouth to respond, but she noticed his usual grin, she knew what that meant and she didn't want to hear it, and held up her hands. "No wait, I don't want any of your stupid answers,"

"Stupid?" he pretended to look hurt.

"Don't give me all that 'pretty, beautiful, whatever' crap,"

"You're odd," she frowned, well that was hardly a step in the right direction.

"Oh yeah, why's that?"

"Are you allergic to honest compliments?"

"Honest ones no," she huffed.

"You don't trust me?"

"Have you ever given me reason too?" he laughed and she frowned harder, was he making fun of her or what?

"What's funny?"

"You," she stuttered, he was so blunt about it, and he was still laughing. She huffed again and folded her arms, turning her back on him. "Really?" He had finally stopped laughing. "How exactly am I funny,"

"Well, not really you, more your attitude,"

"What's wrong with my attitude?"

"Nothing generally, its just…" she winced as she realised he was stood really close behind her, he lowered his head so he was practically leaning on her shoulder.

"Its just kind of ironic, the first girl I show any interest in won't give me the time of day… its quite funny really." The words had the desired effect, she seemed to freeze up as he moved away, he waited, intrigued as to what her reply would be, or whether she wouldn't be able to come up with one.

After about thirty seconds silence, she finally managed to pull herself together and she span around and saw he was still watching her with interest. "Well," She snapped but noticing the teacher coming up behind him she stopped. The teacher opened the door and she walked in stalking past him and hissing.

"I'm glad you find my attitude so amusing, you'll be seeing a lot more of it," he smiled to himself and followed her into the room, a few other students were beginning to arrive. Mitsuko totally refused to talk to him for the rest of the lesson; for starters she was angry with him for laughing at her, but also because he had now confused her completely. She was still refusing to believe he actually liked her, but she wasn't sure why… he'd never given her any reason to doubt it… which brought her to why she was really angry, she wasn't sure now whether she was denying it because she truly didn't believe it or because she didn't want to believe it, because it made things easier. She knew she was being ridiculous, he obviously cared, what was confusing was she was now wondering whether she cared back… she had to admit that lying in that hospital bed for days she'd more than once wondered absentmindedly if he was worried about her, she'd put that down to a severe bump on the head and too much spare time. But then when she'd found out he had called up about her everyday… that had touched her heart, and she had been really happy to see him, again she had been on quite a few painkillers, but there was still no denying it. Even after coming back she had missed him for the week he was away and there was nothing to blame that on, but she had waved it off when he came back, his normal arrogant self and she had gone back to finding his company exceptionally annoying... although there was the difference now that, unlike before, some of the things he said made her heart beat a little faster and she would blush. She turned to look at him, for once he was actually doing his own work and she had space to breath, she looked away quickly as another realisation hit her… no matter how hard she tried, every time she looked at him her mind wondered onto how he wasn't so bad looking, in fact he was actually kind of cute…

"Alright, you should all have finished your notes," she looked up and saw their teacher had stood up, and looking back at her book she realised how little she'd written. As she stared at the page in her book, the words began to mingle together. Vaguely the teachers voice registered in the back of her mind, "If you could all turn to page two hundred and forty four in your text books," she rubbed her head and closed her eyes, but when she opened them everything was more blurred than before, and somewhere she thought she heard someone call her name… she looked around but everyone was looking at the teacher who was still talking. She shook her head and took a deep breath, but things just got worse. She pushed her chair back and stood up steadying herself on the table. She heard the teacher say to her "Are you alright Miss Tsuuriki?" he sounded as if he were talking from outside, she nodded and started to move around the table.

"I think I need some air," she wobbled a little and leant back on the table, the teacher was worried now and left his desk walking over. He put a hand to her forehead.

"Kou!" Yaten who was already halfway out of his chair in case he needed to move forward to catch her, she looked ready to collapse, stood up fully and moved over.

"Take Miss Tsuuriki to the nurse." She shook her head vigorously making the world spin faster than it was already. "I'm fine, I just need some air is all,"  
"Tsuuriki you're burning up and you eyes are out of focus, you look like you're about to faint, you are going to see the nurse and that's final," she was barely able to move let alone protest, but she tried all the same. She moved away from the table and tried to steady herself, however all this achieved was that she stumbled backwards. Yaten was quick enough to stop her going far, and despite her muttering about being fine and for him to put her down he put one arm under her legs and lifted her off the floor and carried her out of the room and into the corridor taking a note from the teacher as he left.

"Put me down, I can manage," she murmured quietly. He looked down at her, she had her eyes barely open and she was as white as chalk.

"I'm not putting you down till we reach the nurse," she groaned and closed her eyes, she could still hear someone calling her name… where were they, she felt like she had to find whoever it was.

"I am perfectly okay you moron," her voice was practically a whisper by now.

"You look it, do you have any idea how pale you are,"

"Someone's calling me I have to go," she said, sounding half asleep.

"And you're hearing things," she sighed, she could feel how warm she was, she felt like she had a fever, all she wanted to do was sleep, maybe she could find whoever was calling her when she woke up... where was she anyway, she felt like she was moving. Wherever she was, she was comfortable; she fidgeted slightly and brought up a hand to hold onto whatever it was she was being carried by. Yaten looked down at her when he felt the touch on his shirt. She looked fast asleep; he smiled down at her, and was hardly able to believe this was the same girl who, just half an hour before, had been shouting at him, so strong willed and angry. She looked so peaceful and happy now.

* * *

Mitsuko woke up, or at least she assumed she was awake, when she looked around she realised this wasn't possible. She was lying in a seemingly endless field of yellow flowers. As she stood up she realised she was not longer in her college uniform, instead loose yellow ribbons were fluttering around her body in the gentle breeze. She didn't feel very bothered about it, she was more worried as to exactly what was going on, if this was a dream it sure as hell felt real. Once again that strange voice sounded through the air and without thinking she began to move towards it.

After what seemed like hours of tireless walking she reached huge grassy area with no flowers in it. She looked out across it and in the distance she thought she could see the beginning of a row of pink flowers, however she turned her attention away from these and looked ahead to the centre where a bright light was shining. She started to walk towards it. As she got closer she noticed three figures already stood around the light, looking up at it in wonder. As the wondered closer she realised the figures were her friends. They were all clothed in ribbon just like her, Tomomi in pink, Hoshi in white, and Mizuki in black. She looked at each in turn and they looked away from the shining light to welcome her.

"Your last, as usual" Grinned Hoshi

"What's going on?" said Mitsuko looking up to the light in front of them.

"We don't know," came Mizuki's voice

"One minute I was falling asleep in my art lecture, the next I was waking up in a field of pink flowers," came Tomomi's

"All will be explained now," the light ahead of them pulsed and then began to stretch. It moulded in front of their eyes, into the shape of a woman. She wore a long pale sleeveless green dress; her long light brown hair fell all the way to the floor. Her face was pale and spotless, she had light brown eyes to match her hair and her china doll like mouth was turned up slightly into a kind smile.

"Welcome, my daughters," Her voice was sweet and musical, drifting on the soft breeze like an ancient lullaby from thousands of years past. The girls stood staring in awe at her.

It was Tomomi who first found her voice, "I'm sorry… I don't understand," She said looking into the woman's emerald eyes. They twinkled and smiled back at her.

"Dearest daughters, you will understand,"

"You keep saying daughters… but, we are not even all sisters," Said Hoshi taking a step forward but stopping as the woman turned her sparkling eyes on her.

"No, not in this life… but long ago you were. Let me show you,"

Suddenly the petals from the fields around them blew in their direction and circled around them like multi coloured snow, when they died down the woman had vanished and they were standing in what seemed to be a beautiful bedroom. The walls of the room were purest white and the floor a delicate shade of pale green, this colour was matched in the panelling around the room and these had streaks of gold in a flowery pattern weaved through them. In the centre of the room was a large four-poster bed; it's posts white and the sheets the same green. From where they were standing they could just make out someone lying on the bed. For a few moments they all simply stared around them, briefly they noted that they were now clothed in pure white robes, rather than the multicoloured ribbons, but their trance was broken as the doors behind them flew open and a little girl with short pink hair came dashing in. A maid followed quickly behind her.

"Mama!" the little girl squealed throwing herself onto the bed. Neither her nor the maid seemed to have noticed the girls standing there. Mitsuko began to move towards the bed to get a closer look, beckoning to the others who followed. As they reached it they realised the person they had noticed lying on the bed was the same woman that they had just been talking too. She was dressed in a long white night gown and looked fairly exhausted but just as beautiful. She pulled the little girl closer to her and held her.

"Mama, Li says that my sisters have come at last," The woman looked up at the maid who bowed and started apologising for not keeping the girl under control.

"Li, please do not worry, I was about to summon for her anyway," She said kindly reaching out a delicate looking hand and touching the young maids still bowed face. Li muttered an embarrassed 'thank you my lady' and then began to back slowly out of the room.

Once she was gone the woman let go of the little pink haired girl and began to slowly get off the bed. Once she was stood she held out her hand to the child who hopped off the bed and took it at once.

"Now, we will go visit your sisters, remember you must be very quiet for they are asleep," The little girl nodded and the two began to walk towards another door on the opposite side of the room. The four girls followed behind them into a smaller and brightly coloured room. In this room were three different coloured cribs; the one furthest from them was yellow, the middle one was blue and the closest was white. The small pink haired girl ran from one to the other and gazed through the bars.

"Mama they have strange markings on their heads," The woman gave a small smile and nodded. Mitsuko and the others each peered into the cribs and saw what the little girl meant; upon each of the babies heads were small symbols that they had never seen before.

"They will vanish shortly, you had one when you were born my darling," The girl looked up at her in amazement.

"I did,"

"Yes," she said bending down and picking up the child, who put her small arms around her mother's neck. They both gazed back at the three tiny children.

"What are their names?" Said the little girl.

"Like you dearest, they will come to have many names… but for now I have named my little sunlight Mitsuko, my starlight Hoshi, and for little moonlight the name Mizuki,"

Each of the girls gasped in turn and looked into their own cribs and saw their own tiny forms sleeping serenely. Tomomi looked at Mizuki and then back up at the little girl sat in her mother's arms. The others followed her gaze after a while.

After a few more minutes the woman placed the little girl back on the floor.

"Now my little Tomomi, run along, and don't give poor Li too much trouble okay?"

Little Tomomi nodded with a huge smile on her face and she ran back out of the room. Her mother watched her go and then turned back to the three children, a look of sadness had now crossed her flawless face.

"My poor little princesses, if only you knew what troubles I must leave you with one day," She bowed her head and a single tear fell down her face and splashed to the floor.

Once again petals began to swirl around them and they were soon stood back in the field, back in their ribbons and all completely amazed and slightly freaked out by what they had just witnessed. The woman, their mother, was stood exactly where she had been, a kind smile on her face.

"That I'm afraid is all I can show you of your past… the rest must come to you in time," They all looked at one another and then back at her.

"Why did you bring us here?" Said Mizuki stepping away from the group.

"Long ago you all fought in a great battle, however, you were stripped of your memories and with the last ounce of strength you possessed you sent your spirits to earth to be reborn. This was many thousands of years ago… now an evil is rising and your powers are needed once again."

"Woh wait a second…" Mitsuko stepped up next to Mizuki; all of this was making her brain spin "We don't have any powers,"

The woman simply smiled again, "You are simply unconscious of your abilities… but you will come to understand them with these." She opened her hands and in them the four girls saw four shaped stones of different colours. One by one the stones raised into the air. The woman turned to face Tomomi.

"My eldest daughter Tomomi… you were born with the symbol of love and friendship and that is your gift." The small pink heart shaped crystal disappeared and reappeared in Tomomi's outstretched hand. The woman now turned to Mizuki.

"Mizuki, you were born with the symbol of the infinite moons and so that is your gift," The black crescent moon crystal appeared in her hand.

"Hoshi, the symbol of the infinite stars was yours," the pale blue star appeared in her hand.

"And Mitsuko, you were born with the symbol of the infinite suns," A small sun shaped yellow crystal appeared in Mitsuko's hand.

Each of the girls stared at the crystals in their palms; they were even more confused than before.

"I'm sorry I still don't understand… who are you?"

The woman smiled again. "My name is Kiyoshi, though I am also called Queen Aikido… I am the guardian of the infinite universe."

"But… if that is true why can you not defeat this evil you spoke of…" Kiyoshi's smile stayed the same but behind her eyes was a look of sadness.

"It is not my place to fight… that is the job of the sailor Senshi. However it soon became apparent that while the Senshi did the best they could there was one evil that would always overcome them…" She paused, "I cannot say any more about this evil, only that as the daughters of the Universal Guardian, it fell to you to aid the Senshi in their quest for peace against this threat, and now they need your aid once again. Every planet in the universe has it's own Senshi to protect it… but you… you hold the power over the other guardian bodies of the universe… the Suns, the Stars and the Moons." Now she turned to Tomomi and reached out a hand to brush her face, Tomomi's eyes closed and a happy childlike expression came upon her.

"And the love that unites them,"

She stepped back again and Tomomi's eyes opened again and all four watched Kiyoshi in silence for a few minutes.

"Hang on," Said Hoshi suddenly, "You said the Sun and the Stars… well aren't the Stars and Suns the same thing?" Mitsuko looked at her and then nodded in agreement.

"I'm glad to see my daughters are still as intelligent and questioning as ever," Kiyoshi said with a small laugh, "It is true that the suns are stars… the two of you will have always felt a strange connection I expect…" They both glanced at each other; it was true that they had always been closer to one another than to Tomomi and Mizuki, though only slightly.

"That is because you share a deity, Mitsuko, your power is over the daylight and the fiery powers of the Suns. Little Hoshi… your power is over the nighttimes and the mystical powers of the Stars,"

They nodded quietly and she turned around and began to walk away.

"Wait!" They all cried in unison… she didn't turn to them.

"I'm afraid my time is up… I cannot tell you any more. The rest you must discover in your own time," and then quite suddenly, she was gone, leaving them stood staring away into a field of golden and white flowers that hadn't been their before.

* * *

**Yeah... i really wasn't concentrating on half of this xD. Anywho, review PLEASE, and message me or review on WTWML if you have any ideas that would help me. I'm tearing my hair out over it, and then i've got about 5 other stories that i've had to write plans for because they seemed like such a good idea and i didn't want to lose them. Then of course i have exams in 3 weeks, Christmas tomorrow with my Grandparents and an aging Great Aunt (Together with a very excitable puppy should make for a very interesting day!) so my head is just a total mess at the moment.**

**I need to lie down Ciao xStephx **


End file.
